Worth the Wait
by Atomic Elf
Summary: After Hermione's friends leave her during the school year and tragedy strikes, she is afraid of becoming too close with anyone. Will she let fear conquer her feelings towards Oliver or will she conquer her fear? COMPLETE
1. Hermione's Secret

A/N: Hi everyone! I got access to the Internet, so I thought I might as well post something.

Ahem. Anyway, Hermione is in her sixth year at Hogwarts while Oliver is in his seventh year. Yes, Oliver is actually four years older than Hermione, but for the purposes of this story, pretend he's only one year older. I don't have Book Five with me, so I won't attempt to continue its storyline when writing this fic because otherwise there might be some wild inaccuracies, and I'd rather not butcher Ms. Rowling's literary work.

Also, this is the first actual story I've written for fanfiction, so go easy on me. I welcome constructive criticism, but not idiotic comments like, "This sucks!"

This fic will have a lot of angst, fluff, and a little bit of light humor, and will eventually be accompanied by the poem I wrote, "Time is Up." Oliver and Hermione's relationship won't begin until chapter five.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. The idea to write a companion story for my poem "Time is Up" came from **skisolie, **one of my reviewers.

CHAPTER ONE: Hermione's Secret

After Dumbledore gave his start-of-the-term speech, the Hogwarts students gratefully sat down to the delicious Hogwarts dinner. Plates filled with steak, potatoes, salad, bread, chicken and fruit, covered the tables. Students dove right into the food, shoving as much food into their mouths as humanly possible. Well, at least Ron did.

A disgusted look spread across Hermione's face, while Harry grinned. "Ron, that's disgusting! Chew your food properly." Ron looked up as if to say "what?" Hermione shook her head and neatly cut a slice of steak. Between Ron's noisy "chewing" and Hermione's glaring, Harry decided to break the mounting tension.

"So," Harry began, "did you two owl your applications to Dumbledore yet?"

Ron nodded and shoved another forkful of potatoes into his already stuffed mouth. Hermione's head shot up, her large brown eyes filled with panic. "W-What did you say, Harry?"

"I asked if you owled your application to Dumbledore yet. You know, the one for the American Academy of Magic." Still seeing the puzzled expression on Hermione's face, Harry added," We all agreed to apply back in May last year."

"When is it due?" Hermione asked, her voice wavering.

Ron swallowed his food. If Hermione hadn't been so worried about the application, she would've been amazed that Ron accomplished this feat considering the amount of food in his mouth.

"It was due last Monday. You turned it in, right?"

Hermione shook her head. "Hermione!" Ron and Harry groaned. Hermione buried her face in her hands, trying to hide her tears.

"I've been planning to go to this academy since second year. I-I have to attend this school in order to be accepted at Meridian Magic University! They'll never accept me now!" Hermione wailed.

Ron and Harry patted her back, trying to calm her down. "Shh. Hermione, after dinner, we'll talk to Dumbledore. Just hand him your application and he'll probably still accept it."

More tears rushed down Hermione's face, earning her a few more stares from the students around her, including one boy who watched her with concern. "No, he won't because I haven't even written the accompanying essays." (A/N: There is actually a very good reason of why she's crying. She isn't being a wimp.)

Something was definitely wrong with Hermione. She was always the first one of the trio to complete her essays especially when it concerned her future at Meridian Magic University- the most prestigious university in the wizarding world. It was also a bit odd for her to cry over this even though it concerned her future; she rarely cried hysterically these days. The boys expected her to frown, appear disappointed, or sigh heavily. Instead, she was practically bawling.

"Er, Hermione, are you okay? It is a bit curious that you forgot something this important," Ron asked warily. This only made Hermione sob harder, which earned Ron a glare from Harry. Ron began to wonder why everyone was always glaring at him.

Harry enveloped the sobbing Hermione in a hug. "Do you want to go back to the common room?"

Hermione nodded meekly as the two boys led her to the common room, trying to ward off the curious stares. Finally, they guided her to her favorite chair and handed her a box of tissues.

Harry knelt down, so he was eye-to-eye with Hermione, while Ron patted her shoulder uncomfortably. Ron was used to her yelling at him, not crying uncontrollably. Meanwhile, Harry cleared his throat and began speaking.

"Hermione, why are you really crying? You don't need to go to some study abroad program to get into Meridian. Believe me, you are more than qualified. You are the most brilliant student, friend, and human being at Hogwarts. No, I take that back. You are the most wonderful person in the entire universe. Meridian would have to be absolutely mad not to accept you."

Another torrent of tears poured down Hermione's blotchy face. Ron glared at Harry. It was about time someone else was on the receiving end. _Hmmm... this is fun. I better glare harder. I might not get another chance. _After a couple of minutes had passed, Ron finally remembered why he was glaring in the first place. "Nice going Harry," he said sarcastically.

Hermione blew her nose. "No, Ron. It's quite all right. I was just so touched by Harry's speech. Thank you, Harry." She hugged Harry.

"No problem. So, why are you really crying?"

"Well-" Hermione began hesitantly.

"Go on," Ron prodded.

"I'm really tired. I'll tell you guys in the morning, all right? I promise," Hermione said as she wiped away a few more tears and ran up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. Harry and Ron exchanged confused glances and shrugged. "What was that about?" Ron asked, scratching his head.

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. All I know is I can't think on an empty stomach. Let's go back to dinner and then maybe we'll figure out what's going on with Hermione." Ron agreed and followed Harry back to dinner.

-Back at dinner-

"What do you think is wrong with her, Harry? She never acted this way before. She's not being very er, Hermione-ish," Ron asked as he shoved another spoonful of black pudding into his mouth.

Harry cut a slice of ham. "Hermione-ish?" Harry asked, amused.

"Yeah, Hermione-ish. You know, she's usually a know-it-all who finishes her assignments weeks before they're due, and now she's forgotten to write a couple of essays that could change the course of her life? Now I could be wrong, but I suspect Hermione's recent peculiar deportment is a result of years of oppression of her insecurities. Furthermore, her propensity towards academic excellence is merely a façade to conceal her obvious insecurities in order to obtain the reverence of her colleagues. Now she is no longer able to maintain this act of hers, and as a result, she is behaving in a most unusual manner." **(A/N: I'm too lazy to write something analytical that makes sense. All you need to know is that Ron is actually smart, but he prefers to show is goofy side more often.)**

Harry stared at Ron in amazement. Ron didn't usually speak so eloquently, nor did he demonstrate such perceptiveness in the behavior of others. Harry could feel his respect and admiration for his friend rise considerably.

Ron shoved a mouthful of steak and potatoes into his mouth, attempting to keep his mouth closed as he chewed. Bits of food flew out from his mouth when he tried to speak.

"Hewy, you wannaplaybizard'schesslater?" Ron asked as he struggled to chew.

Harry nodded dumbly, wondering how Ron could go from being an intellectual to being his old goofy self in a matter of seconds.

A/N: Well, that's the first chapter. The real reason for Hermione's crying will be revealed soon. Please review!


	2. An Emotional Conversation

DISCLAIMER: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, I take no credit for her amazing work.  
  
** Chapter Two: An Emotional Conversation **  
  
The next morning the trio walked into the dungeon, waiting for Snape to arrive. "Do you think it's a coincidence that Potions takes place in the dungeon?" Ron suddenly asked as he pulled out some parchment.

"I think it's more than a coincidence. I mean, Snape's always conjuring tortuous assignments, that's what you do in a dungeon- torture and imprison people," Harry answered.

"What do you think, Hermione?" Ron asked, trying to bring the inattentive Hermione into the conversation. Her slightly bushy brown hair (it had more soft curls now) hung limp against her back. Her chocolate brown eyes were narrowed in concentration as if determined not to cry. Harry and Ron tapped her shoulder, causing Hermione to nearly jump out of her seat. "What?" Hermione asked, startled.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I'm just preoccupied with something."

"Does this have something to do with yesterday?" Ron asked warily.

Hermione nodded meekly, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "I'll tell you guys after class, okay?" Hermione whispered.

As if right on cue, Snape entered the room dramatically, his robes gliding over the floor, and his greasy black air flowing behind him. "How does he do that?" Ron whispered to Harry. Harry just shrugged.

"Today," Snape glared at the trio (Ron fought the urge to glare back)," we will concoct a very complex potion known as the Peristalsis Potion. Can anyone tell me the purpose of this potion?"

Surprisingly, Hermione's hand did not shoot into the air. Instead, her hands lay limp against her sides as she stared into space. Unfortunately, Snape noticed this. "Well, Miss Granger aren't you going to raise your hand?" Snape asked, smirking broadly.

"No, sir," Hermione replied, venom dripping over every word. This surprised Snape since Hermione was usually very respectful.

"Why not then? Have I asked you something that you do not know?" Snape asked, obviously enjoying embarrassing Hermione. Ron and Harry glanced at Hermione while the class stared at her in shock.

"Of course I know, sir. I just don't see the point of raising my hand when you never call on me. Why don't you call on one of you 'knowledgeable' Slytherins for today? Surely you don't believe their heads are completely empty." Hermione stood up defiantly, glared at Snape, and stormed out of the class, leaving the Slytherins seething and Snape in a total state of shock. The only time Hermione had ever walked out on a class was in Trelawney's divination class.

Snape quickly got himself together and announced," Well, for Miss Granger's impudence, all of the Gryffindors will write a ten-foot essay on the role of the Peristalsis Potion in digestion and why it's important. The Slytherins will complete the original assignment written on the board. This will be handed in next Thursday. Class dismissed!"

The students left class and began talking to each other excitedly about Hermione's odd behavior. No one had ever walked out on Snape's class before. They were so shocked that Snape had not hexed her into oblivion that they didn't even complain about the extra homework.

Meanwhile, Ron and Harry began searching for Hermione. "Maybe she's in the common room," Ron suggested. The two boys ran, dodging students in the corridors. There in the common room the boys found Hermione hunched over a desk, sobbing. Ron and Harry enveloped her in a hug, trying to comfort her. "Hermione, everything will be all right. Snape is always a git. Don't pay any attention to what he says." Ron said.

Hermione shook her head. "Thanks, Ron, but that isn't why I'm crying."

"So what is the reason Hermione?" Ron asked , squeezing her shoulder comfortingly.

Harry wiped away a tear from her cheek. "You can tell us anything. You do know that, right?"

Hermione nodded. "Thank you, both of you. I've been acting so emotional. The reason I'm crying is that I'm afraid of being alone."

"What do you mean? You're never alone. You will always have me and Harry," Ron asked, more confused than ever.

Hermione smiled, surprised by his sentimental words. "Yes, you're right Ron, but what if you and Harry are accepted into the study abroad program? You'll both be gone for an entire year and I'll have absolutely no one," Hermione said sadly. She chuckled for a second before continuing," You must think I'm being incredibly selfish and silly."

"No, not at all. You are the most considerate, sweet and intelligent human being on the face of this earth," Harry assured her.

"Yeah, no one holds a candle to you, Hermione," Ron added.

Hermione knew she was very lucky to have two such good friends. She took a deep breath and continued. "There's more. This past summer, my entire life changed for the worse: Voldemort killed my parents."

A/N: Ooh! A cliffhanger! Sorry about that. In case, it wasn't clear of why Hermione was crying, she's devastated over the deaths of her parents (obviously), and if Harry and Ron leave for school in America, she'll feel even more alone and depressed. No one will be there to help her through her period of mourning.

I give a HUGE thanks to my lovely reviewers:

**Genickuoa **: You were my first reviewer! Yes, I did read your story "Closing My Eyes," and I thought it was amazing! Everyone read this story!

**Angel Slash Devil**: Thank you for noticing I kept the characters in character, and for your review.

**Lia06: **Thank you for you kind words! I welcome any advice you have.


	3. The Bond of Friendship

DISCLAIMER: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.

** Chapter Three: The Bond of Friendship**

A/N: I promise this story will get more interesting. Right now, I'm still building the story. Sorry my dear readers- no Oliver in this chapter, but he _will_ be in Chapter 5. How do I know this? Well, because I've written the entire story already. Ahem, anyway, onto the story.

Harry and Ron stared at her in shock while Hermione tried to hold back her tears. She would never again hear her mother's gentle voice, or hear her father's infectious laugh. Both of them were just memories now, nothing more.

"When my parents... died, I felt like it was just me against the whole world. I felt like a tiny fish lost in the vast ocean. I know that you and Ron are still here, but it isn't the same. I've lost my parents and they'll be gone forever. I just don't know what to do at this point. This isn't like some silly school assignment where I can just go to the library and search for an answer. My parents are dead and there is no book or spell that change this. For the first time in my life, I feel like I've lost all control." Hermione began to sob harder, wishing that all of this was a nightmare and that she would wake up suddenly to be comforted by her parents.

"Shh... It's okay, Hermione. Just let it all out," Harry whispered as Hermione continued to sob on his shoulder. Ron patted her back, unable to comprehend the fact that his parents, too, would eventually die.

"This also made me realize that life can end in a single instant. You don't have time to say goodbye or reflect back on your life; you just... die," Hermione choked out, trying to quiet her tears," The reason why I'm dreading the day when you two study abroad is that I'm afraid you'll never come back. You two have been my best friends for the longest time, and I can't bear the thought of losing you. I'm afraid you'll both face Voldemort and end up like my parents, or that I will die without seeing you guys again. I'm afraid that I'll never have the chance to say goodbye."

"Oh, Hermione, don't worry. Harry and I aren't going anywhere. We probably didn't even get accepted, and we are certainly not going to let some deformed, psychopathic wizard defeat us."

Hermione gave Ron a weak smile, trying to make the best of a terrible situation. Under other circumstances she would've laughed, but right now she felt like she couldn't even give a genuine smile. Harry looked at Hermione with pity. He knew exactly what she was going through. He had also lost both of his parents to Voldemort, and had the same fear of losing everyone he cared about.

"Hermione, I know what you're going through. I've always had the same fears of being alone, as you do. But how I get through each day while carrying these burdens is to cherish every moment I have. Just enjoy the simple things in life like the warmth of sunshine on your back, the cool wind upon your cheek. The unique beauty of a sunset, and most of all, treasure the preciousness of friendship and love. Don't fear death, Hermione. Instead, enjoy life."

Harry wiped away a stray tear on Hermione's cheek. "Your parents are no longer on this earth, but they are still with you; they're smiling down at you this very moment, proud to have the most amazing human being as their daughter. It's true they are dead and this can't be changed, but your memories of them will live on forever, and not even Voldemort can change this."

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione threw herself onto Harry, sobbing on his shoulder. She tried desperately to believe every word he said, but for some reason, she still felt alone. _I just have to give it some time. Things will eventually get better...I hope._

Nevertheless, she felt very touched by Harry's kind words, and still could not comprehend how he managed to endure the loss of his parents. Harry never had the opportunity to tell anyone how he was feeling, or have anyone tell him everything would be okay. He got through his life without the love and support of a family (**A/N: Dursleys don't really count as family**), and on top of that, he alone was responsible for destroying Voldemort. Harry was literally carrying the fate of the world on his shoulders. How he managed to deal with all of this and still come out smiling completely baffled Hermione.

Ron took a step closer towards Hermione. "And, Hermione, I know that I can't possibly understand the pain you're going through, but you can always talk to me. I don't care if I have to stay awake every night for the rest of my life. I'll do whatever it takes to help you feel better, even if that means reading you _Hogwarts, A History _a thousand times."

More tears filled Hermione's eyes. Whenever Ron said he would read an actual textbook for you that didn't concern Quidditch, you definitely knew he cared. "That is the sweetest thing you have ever said to me, Ron!" To Ron's surprise, Hermione practically tackled and kissed him on the cheek. Noticing that Ron was turning blue from the lack of oxygen, Hermione backed away and smiled at her friends with adoration in her eyes.

"Thank you, both of you, for putting up with me. Your friendship means more to me than you could possibly know."

A/N: Sorry if that was a bit dull. Read and review, please!  



	4. Bad Timing

DISCLAIMER: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.

** Chapter Four: Bad Timing**

A/N: This chapter contains one mild swear word at the end.

Two weeks had passed since the emotional conversation. Although Hermione felt much better afterwards, she couldn't help feeling anxious that her friends might receive their acceptance letters soon. She knew that she should be praying that they got in, but she was still afraid of losing them despite the comforting words her friends said. Nevertheless, she put up a brave front, trying to act like she was happy so Harry and Ron wouldn't worry.

The trio sat down to breakfast during one Saturday morning laughing about Malfoy's mishap.

"Harry, you should've seen his face when Hermione put that spell on him! It was priceless!"

Hermione clutched her aching side, laughing. "It feels great to get revenge on that annoying git!"

"I wish I could've been there," Harry said, smiling. He had a meeting with Dumbledore the previous afternoon when Hermione whispered an incantation just as Malfoy left his last class. After Malfoy destroyed Hermione's charms essay, Hermione decided to get revenge by using a spell that turned Malfoy's uniform into a frilly pink dress with a plunging neckline. Fred and George Weasley commented that Malfoy was a bit under-endowed in the chest department and even offered a few of their "products" to enhance his appearance. Hermione even gave Malfoy a tiara complete with a plastic pink fairy wand and hot pink hair. Needless to say it was a moment that nobody could forget.

Harry was glad that Hermione had learned to laugh again. After what happened to her parents, he didn't even think she could smile again.

Suddenly, a few of the school's owls flew in, dropping mail in front of the trio. Hermione's laughter was quickly silenced and replaced with worry. Harry and Ron opened their envelopes and began to read. Seconds later, they started jumping for joy. "We got in! We got in!"

Hermione forced herself to smile and congratulated her friends/ "That's wonderful! I'm so proud of you two!"

Realization quickly struck the two boys when they saw Hermione. "We don't have to go Hermione," Ron said.

"Yeah, there's no place we'd rather be than right here with you," Harry added.

Hermione shook her head with fierce determination. "No, you guys go. This is too good an opportunity to pass up. I would feel worse if I kept you guys from going."

Harry raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure about this, Hermione? We won't hold it against you if you want us to stay."

"I know, but I'll hold it against myself if I stopped you from going."

Ron grinned. "Thanks, Hermione! And don't worry. We'll owl you everyday. If Snape or Malfoy give you anymore trouble, just owl us and we'll be here in a second."

Hermione smiled weakly. "I'll be fine. Just promise me that you both will return to Hogwarts in one piece."

Ron held up his hand. "I promise."

Hermione turned to Harry, anticipating his response. She knew that Harry would face Voldemort any day now especially since he would be in America where he wouldn't be as well protected. "Harry, I know that your fight with Voldemort is right around the corner, but please promise me that you'll survive."

Harry smiled confidently. "Hermione, either Voldemort or I will die, and it sure as hell isn't going to be."

A/N: I'll make you a deal. If I get at least 3 more reviews, I'll post chapter 5, the chapter that has Oliver. Hint Hint Also, if you have time please review my poem "Suicide" or my song parody fic "Potter goes Pop" (CHAP 42 is up!). Click on my penname for easy access and scroll down.

Thank you to my most recent reviewers:

**The Honest Liar**

**CrazyVoices22**


	5. Goodbye and Hello

A/N: Thank you so much to all of my reviewers! I will respond to each new review at the end of the chapter.

As a warning, there is some mild swearing in this chapter. In case you're wondering, Ginny will serve as the substitute seeker while Harry is away. As you can probably tell from the title, Hermione says goodbye to her friends and "hello" to a certain someone. Hmmm... I wonder who it could be?

**Chapter Five: Goodbye and Hello**

Hermione walked with Harry and Ron to the Hogwarts Express, thinking that it was the longest walk of her life. For the first time in all her years at Hogwarts, she would be alone. She had other friends of course, but her bond with Harry and Ron was special and she would definitely miss that. _Stop being so overdramatic. They'll be back before you know it_. Finally, the two boys turned around to face Hermione, who wasn't crying at all much to their surprise. She was miserable, of course, but there was something odd about how she was acting that seemed a bit off.

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around the two boys, not wanting to let go.

"We'll miss you too, Hermione, but we'll be back for the Christmas holiday." The boys stared sadly at Hermione. Ron was already missing her nagging him about the importance of doing schoolwork.

After another hug, the two boys boarded the train and waved to Hermione. The train began moving down the tracks, leaving a teary-eyed Hermione behind. She waved back sadly at her departing friends, hoping that this wasn't really goodbye.

Back in the common room, Hermione attempted to write her essay on witch burning for Professor Binns, but she couldn't concentrate. All she could think about was how her parents were no longer with her and how she would be separated from her friends for an entire year. She slammed her textbook shut and decided to go for a walk to clear her head.

She turned a corner, trying to maintain her composure. Hermione began thinking about how much she missed her parents. She remembered how her father always called her his little princess, and how her mother's smile could brighten up any room.

Hermione would miss Ron's determination on eating his weight in food every morning and how he would always complain about Snape or Binns. She would miss Harry's comforting words and the various adventures she shared with him and Ron. Hermione couldn't help feeling anxious over her friends' safety in America since they had considerably less protection from Voldemort. She silently hoped that Harry knew enough spells to get him and Ron out of danger since Ron's magical talent revolved around making food disappear.

"Hey, Mudblood!"

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts when she heard that sneering voice, and turned around, glaring at the silver-blonde haired Slytherin standing before her with his bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione snarled.

"I heard your boyfriends left for America to get away from your hideousness!" Malfoy replied, howling with laughter.

Hermione's bright brown eyes darkened dangerously and narrowed. "Actually, they left to get away from your lame insults, Ferret boy."

Malfoy's eyes flickered with anger. Hermione noticed this and gave him a very Malfoy-like smirk when she saw how angry he became. "Angry, Malfoy? I would've thought you'd be happy to see Harry and Ron leave," Hermione continued, trying not to cry at the mention of their names," I mean, now you won't need Crabbe and Goyle to babysit you and protect you from my friends. Who knows, maybe you'll even get the courage to go to the bathroom all by yourself."

Hermione turned on her heel and resumed her walk down the cold corridor, leaving a very angry and vengeful Malfoy behind. But as she walked away, she heard Malfoy shout," The real question Mudblood, is if you can get through the year without the other two-thirds of your Dream Team. You won't have those two clueless and moronic gits protecting you every second, and when you least expect it, I'll get my revenge! Do you hear me? I'll make you eat your words!"

Hermione stopped in her tracks, holding back tears. She felt crying again after Malfoy so "kindly" reminded her that her friends were gone, but her anger overpowered her misery. She was completely pissed at Malfoy for insulting her friends. Hermione tolerated a lot from Malfoy, but one thing she couldn't stand was when anyone insulted or harmed her Harry and Ron.

Malfoy could swear he saw steam rising from Hermione's brown hair. She turned around and pointed a wand at Malfoy's face. "Nobody... calls... my... friends... gits!" Hermione growled, each word dripping with venom. She muttered a spell and soon Malfoy was wearing a red and gold striped shirt that flashed the words in large black letters, "GRYFFINORS RULE! SLYTHERINS DROOL!" (A/N: I know this is lame, but I'm out of ideas)

She began walking away again, leaving Malfoy and his cronies to attempt to find a way to disarm the spell. Hermione managed to regain her composure until she ran into-

"Sorry, Hermione! I didn't see you there," Neville apologized, his face flushed from running.

Hermione brushed off her robes. "It's quite all right, Neville."

"Listen, I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Really? What do you need, Neville?"

"I was hoping you knew where Harry and Ron are. They borrowed a book of mine and I need it back," Neville replied.

Hermione's lips began to tremble. _Damn it! Why does everyone keep reminding me at how lonely and miserable I am? I can't take it anymore!_ "I- I can't help you," Hermione choked out as she ran through the corridors, blinded by her tears. _Stop crying! Be strong for once!_ Suddenly she collided into something hard and fell on the cold floor.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she brushed off her robes for the second time that day and got on her feet.

"Hermione, is that you?"

Hermione sniffled and wiped away a stray tear as she began to wonder why she kept running into everyone. She looked up and saw a tall boy with expressive brown eyes and soft brown hair. He looked so familiar...

"Yes. How do you know my name?" Hermione asked curiously.

"You don't know me? I'm Oliver Wood, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. You're Potter's friend, right?"

Hermione nodded. Fighting back tears. Once again she was reminded of the fact that she wasn't going to have Harry or Ron by her side. She bit her lip, hoping that her friends would not come to any danger.

Concern shined through Oliver's eyes. "Hermione, are you okay?"

Hermione shook her head, lowering her gaze to the stony floor. "No," she said quietly.

"Come on. Let's talk," Oliver said as he placed a guiding hand on Hermione's back and led her to the Quidditch Pitch. They sat down on a bench while Oliver handed Hermione his scarf to keep her warm.

"Thanks," Hermione said as she sniffled.

"No problem. Now, I know we don't know each other very well, but if you feel like talking, I'm here. Whatever you say will remain between us. I promise I won't tell a soul."

Hermione wiped away her tears quickly and smiled weakly. "Thanks, Oliver for the offer, but I really don't feel like talking about this right now."

Oliver nodded. "I understand. Talking to a complete stranger about your problems is probably uncomfortable. So how about we get to know each other better and then you can decide if you want to tell me what's bothering you?"

Hermione smiled. "I would like that Oliver." Oliver flashed her his heart-stopping grin that made Hermione suddenly feel weak in the knees. She frowned for a moment trying to figure out the reason behind this strange reaction.

"Something wrong?" Oliver asked, noticing Hermione's frown.

Hermione shook her head. "No. Nothing at all."

"So, Hermione, how are your classes going?" Oliver asked, trying to steer Hermione's mind towards something more pleasant.

Hermione simply replied, "Fine." Unfortunately, Oliver's intention had the opposite effect. Her mind drifted to a memory of when she, Harry and Ron were sitting in Charms class back in third year. Much to Harry and Ron's surprise, Hermione had forgotten to read about the Crushing Charm which she was supposed to do in preparation for the practical lesson. Harry and Ron both came to her rescue when Professor Flitwick asked her to perform the charm. They had told him that she couldn't perform the charm since they had begged her to help them with their Potions essays, which took all night, so Hermione didn't have time to do the required reading. They willingly took the blame so Hermione wouldn't receive a bad mark. She sighed as she thought about how she had such wonderful, selfless friends who were always looking out for her.

She needed them more than ever; her parents were both dead and Hermione really didn't know how she would survive the year without someone to help her through her grief. She felt utterly alone and there was nothing she could do to chase away the loneliness she felt. Her parents were gone, her friends were gone, and her joy was gone. Suddenly, she couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't restrain her grief any longer. A torrent of tears rushed down her face, as she let her emotions run loose. Her body shook violently as she sobbed miserably. Hermione tried desperately to hide her tears, but Oliver clearly saw the pain she was in.

Without saying a word, Oliver took one of his arms out of his bulky jacket and wrapped part of the jacket around Hermione, while wearing the other half (A/N: Basically Oliver's coat was wrapped around both of them). He pulled her in close and she laid her head against Oliver's chest. He just held her close, letting her sob all through the night.

A/N: Sorry about Oliver's brief entrance, but there'll be plenty of him in future chapters. Anyway, thank you so much to all of my lovely reviewers:

**Arianne: **I'm glad you love it! Thanks for noticing the R/H/H/ friendship I worked hard to develop in this fic. It means a lot. :)

**Strawberry Bloom: **Thanks for your review and question! Harry and Ron left Hogwarts in chapter five during the first few weeks of the Hogwarts academic year. However, classes at the American Academy of Magic haven't started yet so they haven't missed any schoolwork much to Ron's disappointment. You haven't seen the last of them though....

**Lia06: **There will be A LOT more Oliver in the future. I hope there was enough Oliver in this chapter to keep you satisfied for now. Thanks for reviewing!

**CrazyVoices22: **There's more Oliver to come...I love your penname by the way.

**Reviewer**Thanks for reviewing!

And last but not least...

**Prongsette: **I am VERY sorry for not thanking you earlier for your review and thanks for saying that my story is the opposite of "this sucks."


	6. Thinking About You

A/N: Thank you so much to all of my reviewers! I will respond to each new review at the end of the chapter. I hope this chapter cheers all of you students up after a long hard day at school. Speaking of school, I should probably be packing...

**Chapter Six: Thinking About You **

"Mr. Wood, could you please explain the diagram I asked you to draw for homework?" Professor McGonagall asked sternly. Oliver was never the academic type but he always paid attention in class and earned decent marks, but today he kept staring out the window.

"Sorry?" Oliver replied. For some reason he could not focus on his lessons. He couldn't help wondering what was bothering Hermione. In fact, he still could not understand why he was so concerned about her. Oliver had only talked to her for a few minutes, yet her presence dwelled inside his mind, consuming his every thought.

"Mr. Wood, did you complete the diagram?" McGonagall asked even more sternly.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall," Oliver answered, wondering why McGonagall's voice always sounded so... stern.

"Then explain it. Do not make me ask you again."

"Yes, Professor McGonagall." Oliver held up his diagram showing the proper transformation of a human into a lion. After ten minutes of watching Oliver mix up theories and sweating profusely, McGonagall ordered him to take a seat.

When the class was dismissed, McGonagall called Oliver up to her desk. "Yes, Professor?"

"Mr. Wood, I couldn't help noticing that you seemed very distracted today. Would you care to tell me why?"

Oliver was most certainly not going to tell a professor that his thoughts revolved around Hermione. He needed to think of something convincing enough that even McGonagall would believe. "I'm just very tired, Professor because I stayed awake all night writing new strategies for Quidditch. We have an important game coming up, you know."

McGonagall eyed the sweating Quidditch captain suspiciously. "Very well, Mr. Wood. You and I both know that is not the reason, but nevertheless I'm afraid I must assign you extra homework since you failed today's lesson."

Oliver's eyes widened with fear. His homework load was already unbearable and he had Quidditch on top of that.

"You will write me two essays. One essay will be on the proper way to transform a human into a lion and vice versa. I expect three feet of parchment. For the second essay, you will write about the importance of paying attention in Transfiguration. You must also include a discussion on the consequences of improper transfiguration technique. For this essay I expect two feet of parchment. Both essays will be handed in on Friday. Do you understand, Mr. Wood?"

Oliver nodded. "Yes, Professor."

"Good. You may leave now."

Oliver glumly stalked off to the library, preparing himself for a long night of work. He barged into the library, earning him a glare from Madame Pince as he threw his books onto a nearby table. "Do be quiet. There are people in here who are trying to work!" Oliver heard a voice hiss.

Just as Oliver was about to argue with the source of the voice, Oliver looked up and saw none other than Hermione Granger sitting in front of him. "Oliver? What are you doing here?" Hermione whispered, embarrassed at her earlier harsh tone of voice she directed towards Oliver.

Oliver smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about the noise I caused. I'm just frustrated because McGonagall gave me extra homework."

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Why did she give you extra homework?" Hermione noticed Oliver blushed slightly when she asked this question. _How strange._

"I wasn't paying attention," Oliver said simply.

"Oh? What were you thinking about, if you don't mind me asking," Hermione added quickly.

"You," Oliver replied quietly just loud enough for Hermione to hear. "Um, I have to go. I don't want to interfere with your work. See you later Hermione." Oliver's cheeks reddened as he swung his backpack over his shoulders and rushed out of the library as quickly as he had come in.

Hermione sat there in shock. Oliver was thinking about her? Why would he be thinking about a bushy-haired, know-it-all bookworm? And why did he blush? Hermione shook these thoughts out of her head and focused on the Arithmancy textbook in front of her.

A/N: Oliver will gradually get more romantic as the story progresses. And by "romantic," I mean _really_ romantic to the point where you just want to gag. Great, huh?

And without further ado, my most recent reviewers:

**Prongsette: **Thanks for reviewing. Chapter seven will be up on Thursday night around 7PM.

**Strawberry Bloom: **Wow, you like my story _that _much? Thanks so much for your support! Now go do your homework... or you could review. Hint Hint

**Lia06: **Stay tuned for even more Oliver. Believe me, you'll be more than satisfied in future chapters. Thanks for reviewing!


	7. Late Night Chats and Dreams

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.

A/N: Remember, the only way that Harry can destroy Voldemort is by using the power of love, which is something that Voldemort doesn't understand.

I give a HUGE thanks to all of my reviewers:

**Lia06: **Your story, "When You See a Guy Reach For the Stars in the Sky" is absolutely lovely! Please update soon, and thanks for your support!

**oliverhermione: **Thanks for your review!

**CrazyVoices22: **Believe me, I'm never tired of hearing someone praise my work. Thank you so much for reviewing! There will be even more romantic moments between Oliver and Hermione in the future.

**Chapter Seven: Late Night Chats and Dreams**

"Please let us go! We didn't do anything to you!" Mrs. Granger pleaded. A tall hooded stranger glared menacingly at the two cowering dentists as he aimed a wand at their throats.

"I don't need to hear any of your pathetic begging or your lies, you filthy muggles! Your daughter is the friend of Harry Potter, the only one standing in my way. I will destroy Potter if it's the last thing I do! And the only way I can accomplish this is to destroy everyone Potter cares about!" the hooded stranger (AKA Voldemort) growled as a blinding green light illuminated the room. The Grangers screamed as their lives quickly drew to a close. Suddenly, Voldemort turned to Hermione and hissed, "I will kill the one you love!"

Hermione screamed and her body jerked itself awake. (A/N: Her roommates snuck out earlier, so they weren't there when she screamed) Her eyes darted about the room frantically, searching for Voldemort. She sighed with relief when she realized he was nowhere to be found. Hermione had been having this dream ever since her parents died, and it was starting to drive her mad.

Not wanting to experience the same dream again, Hermione decided to go to the common room to clear her head. She put on her bathrobe and tiptoed out of the room, closing the door carefully behind her.

When she arrived in the common room, she spotted her favorite chair by the fireplace and sat down, trying to figure out why she was having the reoccurring dream. "Maybe, it's just my subconscious' way of telling me not to fall in love or get attached to anyone so I won't get hurt. Losing my parents has already been unbearable. Losing someone else...I can't take anymore pain," Hermione mumbled to herself.

Suddenly, Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. She peered over the chair and saw a tall boy walking down the stairs. _It's Oliver! Wait, why am I so excited to see Oliver? I don't like him in that way, do I? No, that couldn't be it. I barely know him. _

"Hi Hermione. I'm not disturbing you, am I? Because if I am I can just go and-"

"No, you're not bothering me," Hermione interrupted a bit too eagerly. Ever since they had that little moment in the library, everything became a bit awkward between them, and Hermione began to see him in a different light...

Oliver smiled. "All right then. I'll just sit over here and work on some Quidditch plays."

Hermione nodded and continued to be immersed in her thoughts. Oliver glanced over at her every few seconds, noticing the worried expression on her face. "Hermione, are you all right?"

Hermione looked at Oliver. "Yes. I just had a bad dream. Nothing serious."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Hermione shook her head. "Don't worry. It's nothing important. It's just a silly dream." In truth, Hermione really wanted to tell Oliver what was wrong, but she was afraid that she might get emotional and lower her defenses, which would bring them closer together. She didn't want a repeat of what happened a week ago when she had burst out crying and Oliver held her throughout the night. That already brought them closer than she ever wanted. Also, if her dream was true, she couldn't let herself get attached to Oliver or else Voldemort would kill him.

"All right, if you're sure. If you change your mind, let me know and I'll be there for you." (A/N: I know this line is cheesy but it will foreshadow something later)

"Thanks Oliver. I'll keep that in mind."

Oliver returned to his Quidditch plays, attempting to complete them, but he just couldn't take his eyes off of her. He loved how the fire from the fireplace danced in her eyes, and how the light made her skin glow. He loved how her expressive eyebrows were furrowed in thought and how her occasional smile always brightened his darkest days (A/N: the days when he has Potions with Snape). _Wait, do I like Hermione Granger? Maybe I do, but that's beside the point. She's probably dating Harry, or Ron, or that Bulgarian bloke... Viktor Krum. Grr... Well, I might as well be her friend. That's better than nothing. But then again, she might be single. Oh, who are you kidding Oliver? A girl that perfect couldn't possibly be single! Only one way to find out..._

"Hermione?" Oliver asked warily. Girls had literally hexed him into oblivion when he asked such a personal question, but he just had to know.

"Yes?" Hermione asked.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Oliver blurted out.

Hermione raised her eyebrow. _Well that was random._ "No."

"So, you're not dating Harry or Ron, or...Krum?"

A look of disgust crossed Hermione's face. "Me? Date Harry and Ron? Ugh! How can you even think of such a thing?"

Oliver blushed. "I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me."

Hermione cleared her throat. "It's okay. I was just shocked. I mean, Harry and Ron are like brothers to me. I can't see them in any other way. As for Viktor... well I dated him back in my fourth year, but we really didn't hit it off. And now, I'm not dating anyone. I mean, who would date me?"

"Who wouldn't?" Oliver mumbled to himself. Oliver's hopes of winning Hermione's heart rose considerably, but he still had a long way to go. Besides, she seemed really distraught over something, and he didn't want to push her into a romantic relationship with him when her mind was clearly on something else. What she desperately needed now was not a boyfriend, but simply a friend. She needed to confide in someone and Oliver wanted to be that person.

"Did you say something?" Hermione asked. She swore he said, "Who wouldn't" but she wasn't sure. _Probably just wishful thinking. _

Oliver cleared his throat. "I, uh, wanted to ask you, um," Oliver stammered. He couldn't understand why he was so nervous all of a sudden. He had never had trouble talking to a girl before. _That's because you never talked to a girl that you liked before_.

Hermione noticed that Oliver was staring at her, looking very nervous which was definitely not the norm for the usually confident Quidditch Captain. "What is it, Oliver?"

Oliver blushed and ran his hand through his soft brown hair nervously. "You see, uh, I was wondering, um..."

Hermione smiled, trying to ease his nervousness. _He looks so cute when he's nervous. Ugh! Did I just say "cute?" Hermione Granger, you will not become a clone of Lavender or Parvati!_

"Hermione, um, would you go with me to Hogsmeade next weekend?" Oliver asked hopefully. Seeing the surprised expression of her face, Oliver added," Just as friends, of course. Strictly as friends."

Beads of sweat formed at Oliver's head as he waited in anticipation for Hermione's answer. Hermione wondered why Oliver was so nervous about asking her to go with him to Hogsmeade as friends. It seemed a bit odd, but she pushed that thought aside. _One trip to Hogsmeade won't hurt, I guess._

Hermione's face quickly brightened. "Sure, Oliver. I'd love to."

Oliver's eyes suddenly lit up. "Great!" Now all Oliver had to do was get Hermione to open up to him. He had a feeling that she was hiding something serious from him, from everyone. Oliver was determined to figure out what her secret was, even if it was the last thing he ever did.

A/N: I've written twelve chapters of another story that I started writing around the same time as "Worth the Wait." It stars Oliver and Hermione and it's about them going on a series of misadventures in America as a last ditch effort to save Oliver's abysmal Muggle Studies grade. Just so you know, I'm in a really patriotic mood because of the election, so that's why I keep sending the characters to America. Ahem, this story will be fairly long (about 25-40 chapters) and will be rated PG-13 for some swearing and a bit of violence.

Right now, it contains adventures involving angry airline attendants, spy missions, fight scenes in alleys, thieves who love Karaoke, a budding romance between Oliver and Hermione, the secret life of one of Snape's relatives and many other crazy/weird adventures. Basically, this story is a result of me on a sugar high.

Oliver is in **every** chapter, and the story contains action, adventure, romance, poetry, humor, and some would even say, horror, at least in one particular chapter. So my question is: do you want me to post this story? Please let me know in your reviews. Note that this is NOT a sequel to "Worth the Wait." I will not be writing a sequel since I can't think of a good enough plot. I would've used the one I just described, but the plot wouldn't work that well if the characters were already in love. **Thanks!**


	8. Meet Marsh

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.

**Chapter Eight: Meet Marsh**

Oliver and Hermione were poring over piles of Quidditch plays. Yes, that's right. _The_ Hermione Granger was studying Quidditch plays. She wasn't fond of the sport, but she was determined to do anything to keep her mind off of her grief. (**A/N: Wow, she is really desperate!)** After they finished their afternoon classes, Hermione volunteered to help Oliver plan his Quidditch strategies for the upcoming game.

Hermione was overcome with relief when Oliver made no mention of their Hogsmeade visit. Even though he said they were going strictly as friends, Hermione couldn't help feeling that he meant they were going as something _more_ than friends, which worried Hermione. She was perfectly satisfied with just spending time with Oliver without the added pressures of a romantic relationship.

Oliver marveled at Hermione's brilliance after she showed him her ideas that she had written down yesterday. "How did you come up with this plan? I thought you didn't like Quidditch."

Hermione grinned. "Well, I don't like Quidditch, but Harry and Ron talk about it so much that I guess it was bound to seep through my brain sooner or later." Oliver thought he saw a flicker of sadness in Hermione's brown eyes when she mentioned her friends, but he decided to let it go.

Unfortunately, Bruce Marsh, who played on the Slytherin Quidditch team, ruined this nice moment. He was a rather tall boy with golden brown hair and beady dark eyes that became remarkably smaller as he sneered at the two friends. He suddenly snatched the piece of rolled up parchment from Oliver's hands. "Hmmm... what is this, I wonder?"

Oliver stood up angrily. "Give that back, Marsh!"

Hermione's eyes flickered dangerously as she glared at the Slytherin boy. She couldn't help wondering why she felt so protective of Oliver all of a sudden. _I barely know him._

Marsh held the parchment out of Oliver's reach as he smirked. "I don't think so, Wood. I bet Flint would be very interested in this piece of parchment."

Oliver glared angrily at Marsh. "Give it back, or else."

Marsh took a step closer towards Oliver, daring Oliver to hit him. "Or else what?"

"Accio parchment!" Hermione said, as the parchment flew from Marsh's hands into her own. She quickly stuffed the parchment into her bag.

Marsh turned away from Oliver, red from embarrassment of being outsmarted by a younger student. "Why you little..."

Oliver stepped in front of Hermione protectively. Hermione was touched by Oliver's gesture but the last thing she wanted was to appear weak in front of a Slytherin. She smiled at Oliver, letting him know that she could handle him on her own. Oliver nodded and stepped aside reluctantly.

Marsh smirked at the exchange between the two friends. "Gonna let a little girl fight your battle for you, eh Wood?"

Not waiting for Oliver to respond, Marsh took a step forward and punched Oliver in the face. Oliver clutched his bloody face, overcome with pain. Furious, Hermione lunged forward at the Slytherin and punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. As if that wasn't enough, Hermione kicked him in the groin, causing him to double over in pain. He gasped for breath and he remained on the floor, cringing.

She stared down at the shocked and suffering Slytherin, and glared triumphantly at him. "I am not a little girl."

In the hospital wing...

Oliver grunted as he attempted to open his eyes. Pain seared through his head when the light hit his sore eyes. "What happened?" Oliver mumbled out loud to no one in particular.

"You and Marsh got into a fight when he stole your Quidditch strategies. The Marsh punched your face. You passed out from the pain and I took you here. Are you feeling better?" Hermione asked with concern.

"Hermione? Is that you?" Oliver asked softly, straining his swollen eyes so he could see her.

Hermione smiled, running her fingers through his downy hair affectionately much to her surprise and Oliver's. She was usually not very affectionate towards anyone except Harry and Ron, and of course, her family. "Yes," Hermione answered.

"I'm glad you're here with me," Oliver whispered.

"I'm glad I'm here with you," Hermione responded with a genuine smile on her face.

"I'll make sure Marsh pays for this when I get out of this bed," Oliver growled, wincing in pain as he tried to sit up.

Hermione grinned. "You're too late, Mr. Wood. I've already done that for you."

Puzzlement and concern crossed Wood's face. Well, at least Hermione thought it was puzzlement and concern. It was kind of hard to tell with all of the dried blood and bruises. "What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that I took his breath away," Hermione replied as she smiled nostalgically at the memory of knocking the wind out of Marsh when she punched his stomach. Oliver stared at her curiously, wondering what she meant.

A/N: Here are the fantastic reviewers for this chapter:

**Lia06: **I'll post the other story on Tuesday. Thanks so much for your review!

**Valentines-hater: **Er, I don't know why you would think Hermione's pregnant. Thanks for reviewing!


	9. The Trip to Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.

A/N: A week has passed since the incident with Marsh.

**Chapter Nine: The Trip to Hogsmeade**

"Hermione, wake up!"

Hermione groaned and rolled over. _This must be a dream. Maybe if I ignore the screeching voices, I'll be left in peace._

"Wake up!"

"Give me five more minutes," Hermione mumbled, thinking that this was the most realistic dream she ever had.

"Hermione! You're going on a date with Oliver Wood, and you want to sleep in? Are you crazy? Get up this instant!" She rolled over and pulled the pillow tightly against her head.

"Hermione!"

Hermione rubbed her eyes and sat up, staring straight into the over-excited faces of her roommates, Lavender and Parvati. _I was wrong. This is no dream. It's a bloody nightmare!_

"What are you two shouting about? Oliver and I are just friends," Hermione insisted.

"Yeah, sure Hermione. Whatever you say," Parvati said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hermione, you know books, but be know boys, and we know that Oliver likes you, "Lavender reasoned.

"No, he doesn't. Yesterday, he asked if I wanted to go to Hogsmeade strictly as friends, so he couldn't possibly like me in that way."

Lavender and Parvati shook their heads. "Oh, Hermione, you are so clueless! Oliver likes you. If you're too blind to see it, then that's just too bad for you," Lavender said.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we're going to spend the day with our boyfriends. For your sake Hermione, I hope you resolve your trust issues because right now you're just hurting yourself. Oliver's a great guy and we hope you realize it before it's too late," Parvati advised. **(A/N: This foreshadows something terrible later)**

"Have fun with Oliver," Lavender said as the two girls left the dormitory. Hermione shook her head as she recalled Parvati's advice. _She doesn't know what she's talking about. She doesn't know what I've gone through, what I'm going through. I've never listened to her before, so why should I start now?_

Hermione pushed her thoughts aside as she showered and dressed. She looked at the time and realized she was late! Hermione rushed down the stairs and tripped. Oliver caught her just before she hit the floor and he chuckled softly to himself. "Already trying to escape, are you?"

Hermione blushed. "No. I'm just a bit late. Sorry."

"Don't be. Come on, let's go." Oliver took her hand and the two went to Hogsmeade along with the rest of the student population (A/N: Third years and up). As they walked throughout the town, Oliver couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful Hermione looked. She didn't look like a supermodel, but the sweetness of her smile, the mystery lurking behind her eyes and the sharpness of her brain made her absolutely stunning in his eyes.

They walked beside each other in silence for a few minutes before Hermione spoke. "So, Oliver, could you tell me about yourself?"

Oliver smiled, relieved that Hermione felt brave enough to break the silence between them. "Of course. Well, as you know, I love Quidditch. When I first saw my father playing it with some of his friends, I was absolutely entranced. I just love the feeling of liberation I experience when I fly through the air, or block a quaffle. I can't imagine my life without Quidditch. It's such a big part of me."

Hermione nodded. "I understand. I feel the same way about books."

"Books?" Oliver smirked.

Hermione laughed and playfully slapped his arm. "Yes, books! Why does everyone seem so shocked that books can be invigorating?"

"Well, because they're...books," Oliver cleverly reasoned.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She was surprised that Oliver was able to keep her mind off of her troubles, even if it was only for a few minutes. "To me, books are as exciting as Quidditch is to you. With every book you open, you uncover knowledge and allow your mind to expand and grow. And when you finally understand a complicated concept- there's just an indescribable feeling of accomplishment."

Oliver pondered what Hermione had just said. He loved it when others spoke of their passion, especially Hermione. She would go from being gloomy to cheerful. Her dark brown eyes would light up, putting the sun to shame (A/N: Sorry, I'm feeling poetic). It was like she was a completely different person from the usually troubled Hermione he was used to seeing. It made him wonder what had dampened her spirits.

Hermione looked up at Oliver who had his brow furrowed in thought. "What are you thinking about, Oliver?"

"Oh, I was just thinking of how wonderful it is that you're so passionate about learning. It really is refreshing to hear a girl talk about books rather than hair, makeup and clothes."

Hermione shuddered. "Well, then, it is a good thing you've never met my roommates, Parvati and Lavender. After listening to them talk for a few minutes, I've been tempted to drink one of Neville's potions."

Oliver laughed. "Wow, they must me awful then, if you'd rather do that!"

Hermione laughed as well. "You got that right!"

The two sat down on a bench by a frozen lake that sparkled like a thousand diamonds when the gentle sunlight shone brightly on its surface. Beautiful evergreen trees surrounded them, and lovely snowflakes kissed their faces. "Oliver, I've never seen this area in Hogsmeade before. It's absolutely stunning!" Hermione commented, amazed at how picturesque everything looked.

"I'm glad you like it. Since you, Harry and Ron have probably been to all of the shops in Hogsmeade by now, I figured that you'd want to see something different."

"That's very sweet of you." A single tear trickled down Hermione's cheek at Oliver's reminder of Harry and Ron. She remembered how Harry and Ron would spend all day drooling at the window of the Quidditch supplies shop **(A/N: Is there one in Hogsmeade? Just pretend there is)** if she hadn't dragged them back to Hogwarts.

Oliver stared at her with concern in his eyes. He wiped away her tear with his glove. "Hermione, what's wrong? I didn't offend you, did I?"

Hermione shook her head and sniffed. "No, not at all. It's just... I miss Harry and Ron."

Oliver put his arm around her, which startled Hermione. "I'm so sorry Hermione. I should've known it would be hard for you three to be separated. I mean, you've all been friends since your first year. I couldn't possibly imagine being separated from my friends."

Hermione continued to sob on his shoulder. Oliver held her, trying to think of some way to comfort her. He hated seeing her so miserable, but at the same time, he couldn't help feeling that there was something else she wasn't telling him. He knew it would pain her to say it, but he also knew that Hermione had to tell someone; she looked like she was going to explode. Keeping in all of that pain would just eat at her.

"Hermione," Oliver said softly," I hate to bring this up, but is there something else you're not telling me? Is there something that is bothering you, besides the absence of your friends? I know you don't want to tell me, but please, tell someone. I can't bear the thought of seeing you consumed by your pain. It will only destroy you."

Hermione sobbed harder. "Y-You're right. I can't bear this burden anymore. All right, I'll tell you, but please don't tell anyone else. I don't want everyone taking pity on me. Do you promise me?"

Oliver held up his hand. "I give you my most solemn promise. Whatever you say will remain between us."

Hermione nodded. "You're right that there is something else that troubles me. This past summer, my parents died. They were killed by... Voldemort."

Oliver's mouth hung agape. He knew that whatever was troubling Hermione was serious, but he had no idea that it was _this _serious. Oliver held Hermione, letting her cry on his shoulder. "Oh, Hermione, I had no idea this happened! I am so very sorry."

Hermione reluctantly pulled herself slowly away from Oliver to continue her story. For some reason, she felt so safe when Oliver's arms were wrapped around her. He made her feel like everything was going to be okay, that there would be a light at the end of the dark tunnel.

Oliver brushed away a stray hair from her blotchy face as Hermione continued. "All my life I've been in control. I've achieved everything I set my mind to. If I didn't know something, I would go to the library, and it would always have an answer. But then, when my parents... died, my entire life fell apart. For the first time in my life, I began to feel completely and utterly out of control. This time there are no easy answers. I can't just go to the library, flip through a few pages and magically bring my parents back to life. I can't change what happened. What's done is done."

Hermione stood up, and walked over to the shore of the frozen lake. She folded her arms, shivering slightly as the cold wind nipped her icy cheeks. "And when Harry and Ron left for the Academy, I felt even more alone. My parents had just died, and then I discovered that I would have to spend a year at Hogwarts without my friends. They're the closest things I have left to a family. Without them here, I feel like I'm alone."

Oliver stood up and gripped Hermione's shoulders, staring deep into her tear-filled brown eyes. "Hermione Granger, you are not alone. You will never be alone because you will always have me."

A/N: And so another chapter ends. In the next update, Oliver will finally confess his feelings to Hermione. How will she react? Will she hug him, or will she slug him? Don't worry. I won't keep you in suspense for long. I should warn you that the next chapter might contain a cliffhanger.

Anyway, thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers...

**Valentines-hater: **The story "I Want My Body Back You Git" is a pretty good Oliver/Hermione fanfic. I strongly recommend it. There was another one that was very impressive. It's been on for a while now, so I don't if you've read it. I forgot the name, so I'll get back to you on that one.

**Lia06: **Glad you enjoyed this chapter.

**Leah: **I'm glad you liked the kick-butt Hermione. She's very vulnerable in this story, so I decided that I should show a tougher side of her. Thanks for your review!

**Troublegirls: **Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you enjoyed Hermione's little fight scene. It's about time those bloody Slytherins paid for their er, jerkiness.

Extra A/N: I decided I won't post the other story I've been working on until I completely finish it. I know I said I would post it today, but I don't want to post something that I may not finish and leave all of my readers hanging. I will be taking a heavy course load at college and I probably won't have enough time to even finish writing it until November. Sorry everyone!


	10. Feelings Revealed

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.

**Chapter Ten: Feelings Revealed**

Hermione woke up the next morning and found a warm grey blanket on her bed, a blanket that was not hers. "Lavender, whose blanket is this? It isn't mine."

Lavender grinned and said in a sing-song voice. "It's Oliver's. I guess you were tired from yesterday's Hogsmeade visit, so he carried you in here and tucked you into bed. Then you were shivering, so he covered you with his blanket and then he kissed your forehead. It was so sweet, Hermione! You should've seen the love he had for you in his eyes."

Hermione shook her head. "Lavender, Oliver doesn't love me. He's just trying to be a good friend. That's it."

Lavender rolled her eyes. "You're blind Hermione. Believe whatever you want to believe. I'll see you at breakfast." Lavender grabbed her cloak and rushed out of the room, leaving Hermione to her thoughts.

Weeks passed as Hermione and Oliver got to know each other better. Although Hermione was still grieving over the loss of her parents, she was crying less. Harry and Ron owled her every day as they had promised, with each letter detailing their various shenanigans, which always made Hermione laugh.

Although Hermione and Oliver quickly became friends, Hermione always kept a barrier between them, especially lately. She couldn't help noticing that her feelings for Oliver for were quickly becoming more than platonic, and this scared her, but at the same time she felt giddy with happiness. He was always so sweet and understanding. It was the simple things he did that made her fall in love with him with each passing day.

He would bribe other students in the common room with gifts from Zonko's to keep them quiet while Hermione studied. When Hermione was in the hospital wing after Snape "asked" her to drink one of Neville's potions, Oliver showed up with a bouquet of flowers and a get-well card. Hermione was beginning to think that maybe Lavender and Parvati were right about Oliver. Maybe Oliver really did love her.

Her suspicions grew stronger when Oliver cancelled one of his nightly Quidditch matches after Hermione mentioned earlier that day that she had been having nightmares. He had spent the rest of night bringing Hermione warm milk to calm her down. She even remembered he had said with such determination," Those nightmares won't return if I can help it!"

Even though Oliver was the sweetest guy she had ever known (next to Harry and Ron, of course), she was scared of falling in love with him. It wasn't that she didn't trust him. In fact, she believed she could fall off a cliff, and Oliver would be right on the ground below, ready to catch her.

The problem involved the dream (or rather, nightmare) of her parents' deaths. At the end, Voldemort had said," I will kill the one you love!" So if Hermione loved Oliver, Voldemort would surely kill him, and Hermione would have to deal with the loss of yet another loved one. She couldn't even handle the deaths of two people. A third one would surely kill her.

"Good morning, Hermione!" Oliver cheerfully greeted her one Monday morning.

Hermione smiled. "Good morning, Oliver. No Potions class today?"

Oliver grabbed an apple. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"A day without Snape would put a smile on anyone's face," Hermione grinned.

"You got that right. Anyway, Hermione, there's something I need to tell you. Can we meet by the lake after you finish Arithmancy?" Oliver asked.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Um, sure. There's nothing wrong, is there?"

Oliver shook his head and wore a huge grin on his face. "Not at all. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised. At least, I hope you'll be." He glanced at his watch. "Oh, I have to go. I have a grueling Charms exam to take right now. Wish me luck."

"Good luck. You'll do great," Hermione replied.

Oliver smiled. "And I will have you to thank. Have a great day, Hermione. Don't forget about our little meeting, okay?"

"I won't. Now go ace that exam!"

Oliver smiled. "Yes, ma'am." (**A/N: Hey, these two sentences rhyme! Ok, I'll shut up now)**

****

Later that day, Hermione left Arithmancy and walked towards the lake, wondering what Oliver was going to tell her. _Relax, Hermione. He said it wasn't anything bad. What's there to worry about?_

"There you are, Hermione! I was wondering when you were going to show up." Oliver handed her a flower and kissed her hand. **(A/N: Why can't all guys be this sweet and charming?)**

Hermione was touched by this gesture. She had a feeling about what Oliver would say, but she was praying that she was wrong.

Oliver took Hermione's hand in his and wore an unreadable expression, showing absolutely no emotion. Hermione was puzzled by this and began to wonder what he was thinking about. _Okay, at least it looks like he won't say he's in love with me. Maybe he's going to tell me that he plans to do something drastic like quit Quidditch or tell me that he's going to stay awake in History of Magic. No, that couldn't be it. That wouldn't make much sense. Wait, I know the reason! Marsh must be picking on him again! That little- _**(A/N: I can't finish this sentence otherwise this story would be rated "R" due to excessive swearing.)**

Hermione continued to study his eyes for a moment longer. "Are you all right, Oliver? Did Marsh hurt you again? If he did, let me know, and I'll hex him to eternity!"

Oliver chuckled at Hermione's sudden demonstration of being overprotective. Hermione blushed at what she had just said. "Hermione, I-I like you. I mean I really like you. No, I take that back. I love you Hermione Granger."

Hermione had predicted that something like this would happen, but she sure did not predict how she would feel when he said it. She wanted to believe that he wanted to discuss something trivial, so she wouldn't be placed in such an awkward position, but Oliver had done the one thing she had hoped he wouldn't do- he revealed his feelings.

She was surprised by the effect Oliver's declaration of love had on her. She saw all of her worries and troubles vanish within a second. Hermione began to feel lightheaded, and had the urge to tell him she loved him, too. _Wait! I...love...Oliver?! No, I can't love him for his sake and mine. Don't deny it Hermione. You are head over heels in love with him. Oh, shut up brain. What in the world am I going to do?_

Noticing the surprised expression on Hermione's face, Oliver quickly added," You don't have to say anything now. I-I just wanted you to know how I feel about you. Um... I'll just go now. I'll see you at dinner, Hermione."

Oliver's face reddened with embarrassment. It was awkward expressing his feelings and not receiving any response in return. He began walking back to the castle, when he heard Hermione shout," Wait!"

A/N: I know. I know. That was incredibly cruel of me. It's an annoying cliffhanger, but the next chapter will be up very soon. There will be another fight scene near the end, but I won't tell you who is involved...

I give a huge thanks to all of my amazing reviewers.

**Valentines-hater: **MWAHAHAHA. I won't hurt Oliver...much. :) Anyway, I did find some other Hermione/Oliver stories that are fantastic:

All Things Fall Into Place

Gravity is Holding Onto Me

On the Way to Infinity

These three stories are written by **Gness **and are absolutely amazing! You should read them in the order listed since the last two are sequels to "All Things Fall Into Place."

"Popularity for Hermione" and "Proceeding Popularity" (both by **Oliver's Quidditch Crazy**) are incredible as well. These 5 stories are the only other ones I know of.

**Troublegirls: **I know sometimes guys are really clueless. I'm no relationship expert, but if you want Luke to understand your feelings, you'll probably have to be blunt and as straightforward as possible until he's better at perceiving your feelings. Hope this helps. Thanks so much for your review!

**Lia06: **Thanks for saying my story is unique. I try not to write stories that are identical to all of the other HG/OW fanfics out there. Although mine is certainly not the best.

**CrazyVoices22: **Thanks for the compliments! I thought that Hermione needed to kick some butt and take a break from crying. Punching jerks is actually quite therapeutic. :)


	11. The Response

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.

**Chapter Eleven: The Response **

-Previously-

He began walking back to the castle when Hermione shouted, "Wait!"

-And now, on with the story-

A huge smile spread across Oliver's face when he turned around to face the love of his life. He silently prayed that Hermione was going to say what he thought she was going to say. "Yes?" he prompted.

Hermione ran her hands through her soft curly hair. "Um, Oliver, I care deeply for you. I really do, but I-I can't love you."

A look of puzzlement and hurt crossed Oliver's face. He looked like someone told him that he could no longer play Quidditch, or he had to find a way to live without oxygen. His gentle brown eyes welled up with tears as he tried to respond without his voice cracking. "What do you mean? You either love me or you don't. No one is preventing you from making either choice."

"Look, I can't explain it. I-I just can't okay?" Hermione said as she fled to the castle, feeling guilty and angry with herself for hurting Oliver. She lied on her bed, hugging her knees. "What have I done?" She had just crushed the heart of the only guy who had ever loved her. This was the same guy who held her until she fell asleep. This was the same guy who listened attentively to all her problems, and when he needed her to say three little words just to make him happy, she couldn't do it. _I'm the worst person that has ever walked the earth._

Meanwhile, Oliver kicked a pebble into the lake and screamed, "Arghh!" Tears streaked his usually calm face. He covered his face with his hands and sat down on a bench, trying to figure out how to mend his broken heart. He had thought that Hermione would have at least said she was beginning to develop feelings for him. Although he wanted her to say that she loved him, all he really wanted was some assurance that his feelings for her would not go unrequited. Instead, her response was silence and shock.

Minutes later, he heard footsteps approaching. "Oliver, what happened?"

Oliver looked up and saw Alicia Spinnet, one of his chasers and best friends. He motioned for her to sit down as he wiped away his tears. He hated appearing vulnerable to anyone, but he couldn't help it. Oliver had just handed his heart to Hermione, and she crushed it.

"Come on Oliver. I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything. Who knows? Maybe I can help."

She gave his trembling hand a reassuring squeeze. Oliver took a deep breath, preparing to hear himself say out loud that Hermione didn't love him.

"Today I told Hermione Granger how much I love her. She just got a surprised look on her face and suddenly became dead silent. I told her she didn't have to say anything yet. But as I was walking away, she shouted me to wait. I turned around expecting her to say she loved me, but instead she said she couldn't love me and then she ran back to the castle crying."

"Couldn't love you? That's a strange response. Usually girls will say they love you, or to get lost," Alicia reasoned.

Oliver nodded. "That's what I said, but she just said she couldn't explain it. I just don't know what to do. I've never felt this way about any girl before when I got rejected." He buried his face in his hands trying to conceal his tears.

Alicia patted his back sympathetically. "That's because you've never been in love before. Oliver, I don't know why Hermione is acting the way she is, but I can tell you this- she loves you, too. And I'm not saying this to make you feel better." She paused for a moment before continuing," You know I could never pass up the opportunity to insult you," she jokingly added.

Oliver chuckled. "How very true. But how do you know she loves me? She clearly said she didn't."

Alicia shook her head. "First of all, her eyes betray her. Every times she stares at you, she looks like she believes you are the reason for her to live. Second of all, she said she _couldn't_, not _didn't_, which means she wants to, but something is holding her back. Besides, if she really didn't love you, then why would she run to the castle crying? It seems as if she has some deep feelings for you."

Tears of joy spilled from Oliver's eyes. "You know, you're right. She does love me! But what is holding her back?"

Alicia shrugged. "I don't know, but I suggest you go find out."

Oliver gave Alicia a quick platonic kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Alicia for everything. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Alicia smiled. "Good luck Oliver." As Oliver ran towards the castle, Alicia muttered, "You'll need it."

---------

A/N: Er, sorry about breaking Oliver's heart, and for such a crappy chapter. This is one of those transition chapters, so everything was kind of um, well, crappy. Don't worry about Oliver. He's not going to give up that easily. I promise that the next chapter will be better, and things will heat up in chapter fourteen. Believe me, you guys will not be disappointed. The romance and fluffiness factor will be completely maxed out.

**Valentines-hater: **Yes, I know I'm cruel and evil. MWHAHAHA! See? There's your proof. There are a couple more cliffhangers in the future just so you know but it'll be worth it in the end I think.

**Lia06: **Thank you for reviewing again. I have to say that your story "I Think We're Alone Now" is phenomenal. In fact, you're the first author I've added to my favorites list, and I never do that! To any readers/reviewers out there: read this fanfic!

**Troublegirls: **I'm so happy for you! I'm glad things are working out with your guy. As for Hermione, well, she is really scared of falling in love, so she won't be declaring her love for Oliver anytime soon. :)


	12. The Only Girl I Love

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.

**Chapter Twelve: The Only Girl I Love**

With the help of Lavender and Parvati, Oliver reached Hermione's dorm (A/N: Remember, the girls' dormitories have the slide, so the boys can't get in). A few days had passed since the incident. Each time Oliver tried to confront Hermione in the corridors or between classes, she would turn and run the other way. Oliver was distraught over Hermione's reaction, but there was nothing else he could do except try again, and maybe ask for Hermione's forgiveness. Oliver had even prepared a farewell poem to give to her in case Hermione chose to hate him forever. It pained him to even consider this last possibility, but he had to prepare his heart for the worst. He knocked on Hermione's door and held in his breath. "Hermione?"

There was no answer. Noticing that Hermione's roommates were still standing there, ogling him, he asked," Could you two ladies excuse us for a moment?"

The two girls giggled and left. Oliver shook his head ("girls!") and knocked on the door again. "Hermione... Lavender and Parvati are gone now. Can we talk?"

"Oliver, just please go away!" Hermione said through choked sobs.

Oliver sighed. "Hermione, you can't just keep pushing everyone away. Your grief will only get worse. Now please, open the door so we can talk. Tell me what's bothering you. I'm here as your friend. Just as your friend."

Soon the door swung open, and there stood Hermione. She stepped aside and motioned for him to enter. "Thank you," Oliver said. She shut the door behind him and sat down on a chair. "You're here now, so talk," Hermione said briskly. She immediately regretted her harsh tone with Oliver, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Hermione, I don't know what's bothering you, and I wish you would just tell me why you can't love me. I wish I knew what's holding you back, but I'll wait until you're ready to tell me. For now, I'll just say that I'm sorry for startling you. I won't apologize for the feelings I have for you, but I do apologize for upsetting you. Honestly, if I knew that my surprise would upset you so much, I wouldn't have said anything."

Hermione folded her arms. "I accept your apology, but I don't understand how we can go back to the way we were."

"What do you mean?"

"Well. We were good friends before you said...you know. You see, I was so thrilled when you asked to be my friend. _The _Oliver Wood wanted to be friends with me. The same Oliver Wood who was known for dating every breathing female alive was my friend. You were even closer to me than you were to Alicia. I-I felt special because it was rare when you were just friends with a girl, especially good friends with a girl. Then, you announced your true feelings for me, and I felt like I was just another notch on your belt. I felt as if you only liked me about as much as any other girl you dated."

Truthfully, this was not the main reason of why Hermione could not love Oliver. The real reason was she wanted to protect herself, and most of all, Oliver from a disastrous fate involving Voldemort, but she couldn't bring herself to say so; saying this out loud would make the dream seem so real. For now, she figured that this reason would suffice.

Oliver paused for a moment to collect his thoughts before continuing. "First, I want to thank you for telling me Hermione. I have a feeling there is more that you're not telling me, but you can tell me when you're ready." He resisted the urge to chuckle when he saw the surprised expression on Hermione's face. She was wondering how he knew she was hiding something. It frightened her to think that someone could know her that well.

Oliver took both of Hermione's hands in his own and stared deep into her eyes, never once letting his gaze falter. "Secondly, you are right that I dated just about every girl in Hogwarts and it is true that I liked every single one." Hermione broke the gaze and turned away, clearly pained by what he said. _Why do I care so much that he liked all those other girls? Oh, no, I'm falling in love with him! Stop it, Hermione! You can't do this for Oliver's sake and your own!_

Oliver lifted Hermione's chin and stared deep into her eyes once more. "You didn't let me finish. Yes, it is true that I liked those other girls, but you are the only girl I love. You are the only girl I have ever loved."

A/N: OMG! I can't believe I got 8 reviews in one day! You guys have totally cheered me up.

Unfortunately, we must move onto less pleasant news... I won't be able to update after Monday night because I have to move into my new apartment for college. So you have to wait about a week for an update until I get settled. As an incentive to review, I will post the long-awaited chapter fourteen during Monday night provided that I get at least a total of 8 reviews for chapters 12 and 13 (that's 8 total, not 8 for each chapter, though 8 for each chapter is definitely welcome).

**Hermione Jane Granger girl: **Thanks so much for reviewing TWICE! You and all of the other reviewers really made my day.

I only post new chapters when I get like 4 reviews. Since I got 8, expect Chapter Thirteen to come in half an hour.

**Troublegirls: **I am VERY sorry you had to witness that bimbo making out with your guy. But look at it this way. If he was dumb enough to cheat on you, than he doesn't deserve you. You deserve much better! I know it hurts, but now you can move onto another guy that's worth your time. (Is it just me, or do I sound like one of those teen magazine advice columnists?)

As for Hermione's reluctance on telling Oliver how she feels...well, there's only one explanation- she's a wimp. She'll get over her cowardly ways eventually.

**Lost angel92: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Tom-and-Rupert-Lover: **Aww...I can't say no to someone who is on their knees. There will be another update shortly since I received more reviews than I expected.

**Lia06: **I'll always try to update as often as possible. I already have the entire story written, so when I see 4 or more reviews, I tend to post the next one rather quickly. Since I received like 8 reviews today, it makes sense that I should post twice as many chapters. Thanks so much for reviewing and keep up the good work in your stories!

**Valentines-hater: **Thanks so much for your review! Yes, there will be excessive fluffiness and scenes that will make you go "Aww" in chapter fourteen.

**Black-rose23: **I hated leaving Oliver out of the first few chapters, but I needed to establish a strong friendship among the trio so it would make sense later of why Hermione was so devastated at their leaving. And don't worry about Oliver and Hermione; Hermione will come to her senses...eventually. Thanks so much for your review!


	13. Back to Being FriendsOr Something More

Disclaimer: Haven't I posted enough of these things already? No? (Sigh) Fine. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. If you didn't already know this, then you're in the wrong place.

**Chapter Thirteen: Back to Being Friends...Or Something More**

After Oliver's apology, his friendship with Hermione went back to normal. Well, as normal as it could be after Oliver revealed his feelings twice. They went back to being friends after Hermione told Oliver that she didn't want a romantic relationship with him, and Oliver agreed to attempt at suppressing his romantic feelings from now on, but within the hearts of Oliver and Hermione was a deep love for each other, and neither of them could forget the day when Oliver first declared his love for Hermione.

"Hermione, are you feeling all right?" Oliver asked as he sat next to Hermione at the Gryffindor table during lunch. Hermione stopped staring absentmindedly at her ham sandwich and looked up at Oliver, smiling.

"Of course I'm fine. How was class?"

"Eh, as good as Potions can be, I guess."

Oliver took a seat and wolfed down three turkey sandwiches. Hermione watched him with nostalgia written all over her face. Oliver paused and stared at her. "Is something wrong?"

Hermione smiled. "It's nothing. I just haven't seen anyone inhale three sandwiches so quickly since Ron was here."

Oliver grinned. "I've been studying Ron's technique for a while, so I thought that I should put it to good use." Oliver noticed a brief flicker of sadness in Hermione's eyes. "I'm sorry Hermione. I know how much you miss Ron and Harry."

Hermione shook her head. "There's no need to apologize. I just haven't seen Ron and Harry in a long time. I mean, they owl me everyday, but it isn't the same, you know?"

Oliver squeezed Hermione's shoulder. "Don't worry. You'll see them eventually. Christmas is coming up you know." (A/N: For the purposes of this story, Hermione's birthday will be in December, a week before Christmas)

Hermione smiled. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I have to go return this book. I'll be right back."

Oliver gave her a quick hug and rushed back to his room. He pulled out some spare parchment and began writing. Hermione's birthday was in a couple of weeks, and he didn't have much time left to prove his love for her. He had to make her feel as special as she did before his announcement, while declaring his love for her again but in a more meaningful way. And what better time to do this than on her birthday?

Maybe my gut feeling is wrong. Maybe her fear of getting involved with me isn't on some deeper level like I thought. Hermione was probably being honest when she said she was afraid she meant nothing more to me than any other girl I've dated. If I could prove to her that I'm being sincere, then maybe she'll want to move onto a romantic relationship. (A/N: Oliver did not write any of this in his letter. These are strictly his thoughts as he is writing the letter)

Oliver finished writing. "There," Oliver skimmed his letter quickly. "Perfect!" He placed the letter in a large envelope and rushed down to the owlery. He handed the letter to a pretty brown owl. "Deliver this as quickly as you can." The owl hooted and flew away.

"Hey, I've been looking for you. What are you doing?" Hermione asked as she walked into the owlery.

Oliver smiled uneasily. He couldn't let her find out what he was planning for her birthday. "Oh, nothing. I just sent a few letters to some friends back home."

"Oh, okay. I was wondering if you wanted me to help you with your Herbology essay, and then we could go to your Quidditch practice together?"

Oliver's eyes widened with surprise. "Y-You want to come to my Quidditch practice? But you've always found it dull."

Hermione smiled. "Well, I've never really given it a fair chance. Besides, you've been there for me ever since school started. All I've done is mope around and complain about all of my problems. Oliver, you've been my rock through the darkest moments of my life, and I just want to thank you. The least I can do is be there for you and go to your Quidditch practices and games."

Oliver hugged her. "Thank you, Hermione. This really means a lot, but you're wrong about not doing anything for me. What about your taking care of Marsh?"

Hermione grinned. "Good point. I guess I have a talent for taking a guy's breath away." (A/N: Remember, she knocked the wind out of Marsh's stomach after he hit Oliver)

Oliver smiled adoringly at her. "Yes, you do."

A/N: Wow! That was the crappiest chapter I've ever written. Sorry about that. The good news is that the chapters are wonderful after this. There will be a lot of action, angst and of course, the ending! (There are nineteen chapters in all) Please read and review. Remember, if I get a total of at least 8 reviews by early Monday night, I will post Chapter Fourteen- the chapter with all of the fluff and romance. (Hint) (Hint)

Below is another reader who reviewed Chapter Eleven-

**CrazyVoices22: **I'm glad you enjoyed the chapters. Thanks for your review!


	14. Hermione's Birthday

**Chapter Fourteen: Hermione's Birthday**

A/N: Warning! Major fluff ahead. It even makes me gag.

Disclaimer: Mariah Carey owns "I'll Be There." JK Rowling owns Harry Potter

"Wake up, sweet angel!" (A/N: See what I mean? gag )

Hermione groaned and rubbed her eyes. She sat up and screamed, clearly startled by his presence in her room. "Oliver! What are you doing here?"

Oliver feigned his hurt. "Well, if that's the way you're going to greet me, maybe I should just go."

Hermione smiled, and said in a mock-dramatic voice," Oh, Oliver! Please don't go! You know I can't stand it when you're angry with me! How will I ever live without you?"

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Oh, now you want me."

Hermione smiled. "Yes, I do. Now why did you wake me up so early?"

"Oh, because maybe, it's your birthday."

Hermione clasped her hands on the sides of her face. "You're right! I can't believe I forgot!"

Oliver placed one arm around her. "Well, then. I guess it's a good thing I didn't forget. Today will be the best day of your life. I made sure of it."

Hermione grinned. "Oh, really? What did you plan?"

Oliver stood up and walked to the door. "The only way you're going to find out is if you get up, my angel. Be down at breakfast in exactly ten minutes, all right?"

"Oliver, why do you keep calling me an angel?" Hermione asked as she started making her bed.

Oliver grinned. "Because you are one." (A/N: Pukes )

Hermione rushed down the stairs, eager to see what Oliver had in store for her. When she had reached the Great Hall, there sat the entire student population and faculty who sang "Happy Birthday." Even the Slytherins were singing, though they appeared to be under a spell.

After the song ended, Hermione took her usual seat at the Gryffindor table and sat across from Oliver. "Oliver, that was absolutely wonderful! Thank you."

Oliver swallowed some toast. "You're welcome, Hermione. But there are still more surprises ahead."

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "More? Oliver, you being here already makes this the perfect birthday."

Oliver pretended to look disappointed. "Hmmm... Harry and Ron are going to be disappointed if they hear you say that." He motioned for her to turn around.

There stood Harry and Ron. Harry was struggling at carrying several bags of heavy luggage and briefly glared at Ron who was holding nothing except a chicken drumstick.

"Harry! Ron! I'm so glad you're both here!" Hermione squealed as she threw her arms around her friends, causing Harry to drop all of the luggage, while Ron quickly swallowed the chicken so Hermione wouldn't have a chance to knock it out of his hands.

"It's great to see you, too Hermione!" Harry said as he hugged Hermione.

"It has been too long, Mione," Ron said as Hermione tackled him.

Since Ron and Harry were visitors, Dumbledore allowed them to go to Hogsmeade so they could buy Hermione presents.

Meanwhile, Hermione was taking notes during an Arithmancy lesson. Normally, she was absolutely fascinated by Arithmancy, but today she was eager to get out of class to see what surprises Oliver came up with. Suddenly, when Professor Vector was in the middle of explaining a theorem, Oliver came in, holding sixteen gorgeous red roses, Hermione's favorite.

Professor Vector smiled and stepped aside. Obviously, Oliver had asked Vector for permission. Oliver walked towards Hermione, ignoring the swooning of the girls and the eye rolling from the guys. He got down on one knee and stared deep into Hermione's eyes. "Hermione, you've been the best friend I've ever had. You've always been there for me and I want you to know that I will continue to be there for you.

Suddenly, Oliver stood up and began to sing quite beautifully as he stared deep into Hermione's eyes:

You and I must make a pact

We must bring salvation back

Where there is love

I'll be there

I'll reach out my hand to you

I'll have faith in all you do

Just call my name

And I'll be there

And oh

I'll be there to comfort you

Build my world of dreams around you

I'm so glad I found you, yeah

I'll be there with a love so strong

I'll be your strength

You know I'll keep holding on

Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter

Togetherness, is all I'm after

Just call my name

And I'll be there

And oh

I'll be there to comfort you

Build my world of dreams around you

I'm so glad I found you, yeah

I'll be there with a love so strong

I'll be your strength

You know I'll keep holding on

If you should ever find someone new

I know he better be good to you

'Cos if he doesn't, then I'll be there

Don't you know baby, yeah, yeah

I'll be there

I'll be there, yeah

Just call my name and I'll be there

Just look over your shoulder, oh

Just call my name and...

I'll be there

When he was finished, the class applauded enthusiastically, all of them stunned by Oliver's singing talent. Tears of joy filled Hermione's eyes._ Hermione, don't fall for him. For his sake, don't love him. Shut up brain. I'm not falling for him. I'm just glad he's my friend. Uh, huh, sure you are._

Oliver gave Hermione a kiss on her cheek and handed her sixteen red roses. "My angel, here are sixteen red roses, one for each year you've been alive and shown me what heaven must be like every time I see you. Have a happy birthday." He kissed her gently on the cheek once more and left before Hermione had a chance to thank him.

The girls in Hermione's class glared at her with envy. "You are so lucky, Hermione. I wish Mark, here, would have done something like that for me," a girl named Tabitha said.

Hermione smiled dreamily. "Yes, I'm very lucky."

Anyway, while Hermione was being serenaded, Harry and Ron were arguing over what they should get Hermione. "I'm telling you Ron, Hermione is not going to like having a new broom. She doesn't even like to fly!"

"Fine," Ron grumbled. Suddenly, his face brightened. "Hey, Harry, how about this?" Ron rushed over to a window. Curious, Harry followed Ron.

"This is perfect!"

After class ended, Hermione could not remove the smile plastered on her face. So far this birthday had been absolutely perfect. She could not believe Oliver went to such lengths in planning her birthday.

"Hermione! I can't believe how lucky you are! It's so not fair!" Lavender squealed.

"Surely you're going to go out with him now? I mean, today he once again proved he's the sweetest guy in the world." Parvati asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I can't go out with him."

"Why?" Lavender and Parvati demanded.

"Because I don't want to get hurt, and I don't want him to get hurt."

Lavender sighed. "Hermione, you're clearly a novice to the whole dating game. Look, you want to be with him, and he wants to be with you."

"It's so obvious!" Parvati added.

"So," Lavender continued," by being apart you're essentially hurting yourself and Oliver because you both want to be together, yet you're keeping him and you apart. Think about it. Well, I'll see you later. Have a happy birthday."

Hermione replied with a thank you and began walking back to the common room, thinking about what Lavender said. It made sense, but even if Oliver was hurt from Hermione's refusal to date him, it was better than Voldemort killing him. Yes, so I must maintain this barrier between us, no matter how much it hurts. Just before she entered the common room, she heard someone approach her from behind.

"Hermione, I've been looking for you!" Oliver said, as he ran to greet her.

"Oliver, you didn't plan any more surprises, right?" Hermione asked in a stern voice.

"Well, just two more," Oliver said sheepishly.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Two more? Oliver, you're spoiling me. I really don't deserve all of this. Besides, how am I supposed to compete with all of this when I plan your birthday?"

Oliver chuckled and threw his arm over her. "Hermione, you deserve only the best of the best, so don't you think any differently. As for my birthday, well, just seeing you will bring me more happiness than a thousand lifetimes of presents ever could."

Hermione smiled, touched by his kind words. "Oliver, how is it that you always know the right thing to say?"

"You inspire me, dearest Hermione. Enough talk. Harry and Ron have something for you. I know you'll love it."

Hermione looked up at him, curious. "This way, mi'lady." Oliver led her out into a courtyard. There stood Harry and Ron, grinning. "Happy Birthday, Hermione!" Harry stepped forward and held out an exquisite necklace with a diamond locket. "This is for you."

Hermione stared at it in awe. It was the most dazzling thing Hermione had ever seen. It shined brightly from every angle, its luster never diminishing. The words," To Hermione, with love from Harry, Ron, and Oliver" were engraved in gold on the surface of the locket.

"Thank you so much! It's absolutely beautiful." She kissed each of the guys on the cheek and gave them bone-crushing hugs. "Wait, how much did this cost?" Hermione asked, her eyes narrowing. She was grateful for the locket, but she didn't want her friends spending a fortune on her.

Harry and Ron chuckled. "Trust us, Hermione. You don't want to know. But it doesn't matter. You deserve the best, and this was the only present we could find that was worthy of you."

"Still, I don't feel right about accepting such an expensive gift."

Ron stepped forward. "Hermione, we would be offended if you didn't accept it. But if you don't want it-"

Hermione interrupted," No, I do! I mean, if you insist, then I'll gladly accept." Hermione admired the locket once more. It's amazingly beautiful."

"It's also quite useful," Ron mentioned. Harry, Hermione, and Oliver focused their attention on Ron.

"What do you mean, Ron?" Hermione asked, a bit miffed that Ron knew something that she didn't, but also surprised that he was thinking about something other than food or Quidditch.

"Yeah. What do you mean? You didn't mention anything at Hogsmeade," Harry asked curiously.

"Well, this is no ordinary locket. It once belonged to a famous sorceress by the name of Valdiana Rubble. She always wore this locket around her neck when she participated in her weekly duels. No one could defeat her, regardless of their own skills. This locket," Ron pointed to the shiny object," possesses remarkable abilities, though they aren't consistent. Sometimes the locket will reflect curses back at your opponent, while during other times, it will reduce the effect of any curses that strike you."

"And what happened to this sorceress?" Oliver inquired.

"Oh, she choked on a raisin and died."

Harry let the shock of Ron's knowledge, and the oddity of the sorceress' death sink in before responding. " And how did you come by this information?"

"I just read a wall caption," Ron responded as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"A wall caption had all of that information? And the store sold something as valuable as this?" Oliver asked in disbelief.

Ron shrugged. "Well, yeah."

"How do you know it's true?" Hermione asked, still skeptical.

Ron's eyes darkened mysteriously. "I have my ways. Leave it at that."

An uneasy silence spread throughout the room. "Er, all right then," Harry said, trying to find something to say to lessen the tension.

Hermione tried to pry open the locket, but it still remained closed. "Ron, why doesn't this open?"

"It will open when you start being true to yourself," Ron said mysteriously.

A look of puzzlement crossed Hermione's face. "What do you mean?"

"When the time is right, you'll know. Don't worry about it now," Ron said mysteriously, again.

Hermione shook her head, unable to comprehend Ron's sudden mysteriousness. She studied the locket carefully, thinking about what Ron said earlier about the locket's abilities. " If the locket can reflect curses, or reduce the effects of the curses, then does that mean the Avada Kedavra curse would not kill me as long as I wore this locket?"

Ron shrugged. "I guess so. I just hope we never have to find out."

Hermione decided to break the depressing tone of the conversation. "Well, this is truly a spectacular gift; it has both beauty and utility. It's perfect! Thank you all for being so thoughtful!" (A/N: I know this sentence sounds so fake, but I'm having writer's block)

Harry chuckled. "Glad you like it. Ron picked it out at Hogsmeade. I guess you like this better than the broom we were about to get you."

"Definitely! Ron, your taste has improved!" She kissed Ron on the cheek and hung the locket around her neck.

Ron blushed. "I'm sure glad I saw it; I haven't seen a smile that huge on your face since your first 'A' at Hogwarts."

Hermione grinned. "Well, part of this smile exists because you two are here. You guys have no idea how much I've missed you!"

Harry and Ron gave her another hug. When Ron released Hermione from their hug, he clutched his growling stomach. "This is all nice, but when are we going to eat?" Ron asked, ruining the nice moment.

"Ron!" Harry, Hermione and Oliver groaned.

"What?" Ron asked, sincerely perplexed.

After dinner, Harry and Ron had to leave in order to catch a second dinner (Ron was starving!) at Mrs. Weasley's house. They would return in the morning to Hogwarts, spend a little time with Hermione, and return to America to finish the study abroad program.

Hermione couldn't seem to take her eyes off of the diamond-studded locket. "Oliver, I know that many people say diamonds are the most precious things in the world, but I disagree."

Oliver raised his eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well, I think friends are far more precious than a thousand diamonds. Diamonds are physically beautiful, but their beauty cannot compare to the bond of friendship."

Oliver smiled. "You're absolutely right. I think you also should know that no diamond, no person, and even, no Quidditch Cup can compare to you."

Hermione hugged Oliver. "And nothing can compare to you."

Oliver kissed Hermione on her forehead. "As much as I love exchanging compliments with you, there is still another present I must give you. Come. Follow me into the common room."

Hermione shot Oliver a curious glance before stepping into the common room. What she saw made her gasp in surprise.

At least five hundred paper eagles flew about the room, and the floor was covered with exquisite white snow, which was covered with thousands of Hershey's kisses (A/N: The Hershey Company owns this brand of chocolate. I take no credit whatsoever. So don't sue!), which were Hermione's favorite chocolate. In the center on a table covered with thousands of individually-cut silver stars, were a golden genie lamp, a photo of Hermione, and a statue of an angel that glowed brilliantly. **(A/N: This will make sense in a moment) **As if that wasn't enough, dozens of gorgeous red roses cascaded down the walls. Hermione stood in the doorway, stunned by Oliver's thoughtfulness. She had never met a guy who put this much energy and time into making her happy. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen!

"The surprise doesn't end here. Watch." Oliver swished his wand and muttered an incantation. Suddenly, all five hundred-paper eagles arranged themselves to form a message as they floated above the Hershey's kisses on the floor:

Hermione, you make my heart soar higher than any eagle. Your sweetness is so captivating that I can't help but kiss the ground you walk on, and not even the most beautiful roses of the earth can match your beauty. You are a genie that passes throughout my life granting my every wish of seeing the most wonderful human in the world, every time I see you. You are an angel that walks the earth, more pure than the whitest snow, and more ethereal than every single star that is woven into the sky. I know that I'm not worthy of even being in your presence, dearest angel, but won't you please be mine?" (A/N: This has too much fluff, even for me! I need a moment to puke.)

Hermione gasped at the message. She turned to Oliver, completely at a loss of what to say.

"Hermione, what I'm trying to say is, will you please give me a chance and be my girlfriend?" Oliver asked nervously.

A/N: I am REALLY sorry for the long wait. The good news is that I've finally gotten settled at school, so I will get to update frequently. Once I get at least 4 reviews, I will post the next chapter, so read and review everyone!

And now, without further ado, I will thank my lovely reviewers...

**Kole17: **I'm glad you're enjoying the story! Thanks so much for your review.

**Lost angel92: **Thank you for your review!

**CrazyVoices22: **Yeah, it is hard for both of them to return to being just friends especially since both of them really do love each other. It'll just take a bit longer for Hermione to realize that she likes Oliver more than a friend. But Hermione's reluctance won't stop Oliver from trying again....

**Black-rose23: **That's sweet of you to say the last two chapters didn't suck, even though they kinda did. :) The story gets much better from here. Stay tuned!

**Valentines-hater: **Thanks for reviewing! I promise the story will get more action-packed. The crappiness factor will be low from now on.

**Troublegirls: **Hmm...you're not having a great year are you? My advice: be very careful about getting back together with your ex. He cheated on you once, so he may be prone to do it again. As for your friends abandoning you- try to make new friends. From my own experience, the really shy ones are the most interesting and loyal once you get to know them. And lastly, the fight with your teacher- can't really help you there because I've always been a goody -two shoes, teacher's pet, etc. Just make sure the teacher isn't angry with you when the report card comes out! (Some teachers are vengeful)

(P.S. Of course you can e-mail me. I would type my e-mail address here, but for some reason, the computer refuses to cooperate. You can find my e-mail on my bio page by clicking on "Atomic Elf." If it isn't there for some reason, let me know when you review.)


	15. A Long Talk With the Boys

**Chapter Fifteen: A Long Talk With the Boys**

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter

The trio sat outside at the Quidditch Pitch. Harry and Ron practiced hitting bludgers with clubs, while Hermione sat on a bench, enjoying the company of her friends.

"So, Hermione, what was the last present Wood gave you?" Ron asked slyly, as he sent a bludger flying.

Hermione blushed. She told them about Oliver's elaborate present. Both boys stared at her in awe.

"Are you serious, Hermione? Wood did all of that?" Ron asked, shocked that Oliver could be that romantic. He had no idea that any guy could be that romantic.

"Is this the same Wood that taught the Quidditch team how to play despite being wrapped up in casts and bandages?' Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yep."

"Is this the same Oliver who thinks that the meaning of life involves playing Quidditch?" Ron asked with disbelief.

Hermione nodded. "Yes. It's the same Oliver. But there was more to his present."

"More?" Harry and Ron said in unison.

"Yes. He asked me to be his girlfriend."

"That's great!" Harry said, hugging Hermione.

"It's about time!" Ron said as he hugged his two friends.

Slowly, Harry backed away when he sensed Hermione wasn't feeling as enthusiastic. "Wait, a second. You did say 'yes' right?"

Hermione shook her head reluctantly. "No, I turned him down."

"Are you mad? After all he did? How could you say no? Bloody hell! Even I wouldn't say no if he did all of that for me!" Ron said heatedly.

Harry and Hermione stared at him in disbelief with eyebrows raised.

"You know what I mean!" Ron retorted defensively.

Harry shook his head in exasperation. "Hermione, why did you reject him? I thought you liked him."

Hermione lowered her eyes. "I do. In fact, I think I may even love him."

"How did Wood handle the rejection?" Harry asked, a bit concerned about Oliver. Oliver never took losing well.

Hermione sighed. "He told me in a very shaky voice that he understood. Then he gave me a weak smile and walked away. Lavender and Parvati claim they saw him stalking off to his room. The worst part is, I made him... cry. I can't ever remember him crying. He's always been strong, but I think this time, I weakened him. Needless to say, I feel very guilty, especially since he's been there for me since school started, and he planned me the most spectacular birthday I could ever wish for."

Harry placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Don't worry. Wood will get over it, eventually."

"So, what's the problem? Why did you reject him? He obviously loves you and you love him, so why can't you two be together?" Ron asked, baffled.

Hermione took a deep breath. "I'm getting to that. Harry, Ron, there's something else I haven't told you."

"Go on," her friends encouraged.

"Shortly, after you both left for America, I had a nightmare that may be prophetic. I saw Voldemort killing my parents. Both of my parents were... screaming and writhing in pain." Hermione paused, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes.

Ron and Harry gave her looks of sympathy, and patted her back. "Then Voldemort turned to me and said he would kill the one I love. So you see, if I love Oliver, he will die- Voldemort will kill him!"

Hermione burst into tears. "Shh. Hermione calm down," Harry whispered soothingly," Hermione, your fears are completely understandable, but you can't let Voldemort run your life. You need to live it the way you want, regardless of what might happen, or could happen. Making you live in fear is what Voldemort wants to do. If you want to be Oliver, be with Oliver. If you don't want to, then don't. Just make sure your decision is not affected by Voldemort."

"The point is: do whatever you want to do. Don't mind the cloaked weirdo," Ron summarized.

Hermione smiled at Ron's comment. "Thanks guys. What would I do without you two?"

"You're about to find out Miss Granger," an eerily creepy voice hissed.

A/N: Ooh, cliffhanger. MWAHAHAHA! I know I'm cruel and that this chapter was way too short, but you'll find out what will happen soon enough, though the owner of the creepy voice should be obvious.

And now, without further ado, here are the reviewers for chapter fourteen:

**Valentines-hater: **Oops, sorry! Hermione said "no," but now you can have Oliver!

**Lost angel92: **Thank you very much for your review!

**Rebel with a crappy atit: **Sure, you can have Oliver, too, but you'll have to share him with valentines-hater.

**Lia06: **Ah, computer problems. Say no more. I completely understand. Thank you very much for reviewing! By the way, your story," I Think We're Alone Now," just keeps getting more amazing. I _strongly _recommend this story to everyone.

A/N: Remember, everyone, once I get 4 reviews for this chapter, I will post chapter sixteen. There are a total of nineteen chapters, so we're almost done!


	16. The Battle Begins

Disclaimer: JK Rowling may own Harry Potter and probably has a billion dollars or something like that, but I own pencils. Many, MANY, pencils! MWAHAHAHA! Ahem, sorry. I ate too much candy.

A/N: Sorry everyone. No romance in this chapter, but the last 3 have plenty of romance in a tearjerker sort of way. You'll see what I mean.

**Chapter Sixteen: The Battle Begins**

Previously:

"The point is: do whatever you want to do. Don't mind the cloaked weirdo," Ron summarized.

"Thanks guys. What would I do without you two?"

"You're about to find out Miss Granger," an eerily creepy voice hissed.

---------

And now for the story:

Suddenly, a blue light flashed, causing the trio to fall on the ground. Harry brushed off his robes and helped his friends get on their feet. They immediately pulled out their wands, their eyes darting about their surroundings. It looked as if they were in a dungeon. Mold and blood stained the cracked walls. Corpses of tortured souls were strewn about, and the smell of death was in the air. "Where are we?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," Harry replied.

"Help!" someone screamed.

Hermione gasped when she saw who was crying for help; it was Oliver! The trio rushed over to Oliver who was chained to a wall, his wrists bleeding from the spiked chains. His usually handsome and cheerful face was covered with various cuts and bruises.

"Don't worry. We'll get you out of here!" Hermione said hurriedly. She whipped out her wand, pointed it at the chains, and said, "Shaterius!" The chains remained intact much to everyone's dismay.

Harry and Ron tugged on the chains, trying to destroy them using brute strength, but their efforts were futile. Just as they were about to try something else, a cold voice interrupted.

"Potter, we meet again," Voldemort said coldly, as he made himself visible to the trio. "I suggest you leave him be. Those chains are immune to your simple spells."

"Let my friends go! Your business lies with me," Harry commanded.

Voldemort smirked. "I don't think so, Potter. It will bring me much amusement when I torture them."

Harry's eyes flickered dangerously. "Don't push your luck, Voldemort. Free them, and fight me instead. You have nothing to gain by killing them."

"On the contrary, I have much to gain." Harry stepped protectively in front of his friends. Ron continued to glare at what he called the 'cloaked weirdo,' while Hermione was trying to think of a way to save her friends and herself.

Voldemort's eyes traveled to Hermione whose eyes held so much anger that it startled Voldemort. "Miss Granger, I'm afraid I haven't had the chance to tell you that it was a pleasure killing your parents."

To everyone's surprise, Hermione kept her cool. She knew that being angry would only hinder her logic. She couldn't afford to get too emotional when her friends' lives were involved. "I'm sure you found great pleasure in killing them Voldemort, but I promise you," Hermione continued, each word dripping with such venom, that it surprised even Voldemort," that I will take greater pleasure in killing you."

Voldemort was slightly taken aback by her boldness, but he quickly regained his composure. "You will eat your words soon, little girl," Voldemort spat. 'Soon' came a little more quickly than everyone expected when Voldemort aimed his wand at Oliver and shouted," Avada Kedavra!"

Hermione ran full speed towards Oliver and jumped in front of him, allowing, part of the curse to strike her. Oliver had screamed for her to stop, insisting that he wasn't worth it, but she sacrificed herself anyway.

"Hermione, no!" the two boys screamed. Both she and Oliver were struck with the spell. She collapsed on the ground, her eyes sealed shut, while Oliver's body collided with the dungeon floor, his chains snapping loose. Ron rushed over to his fallen friend, crying, and attempting to revive her.

As much as Harry wanted to be by Hermione's side, he still had to face Voldemort. The two wizards pointed their wands at each other, each trying to anticipate the other's attack. "You will pay dearly for that, Voldemort," Harry growled.

" I'm not finished yet Potter. I will destroy everyone you know, everyone you care about, until you are filled with nothing but misery and hatred. I... will... destroy... you Potter!" Voldemort snarled.

Harry glared at Voldemort as they both continued to walk about in a circle, ready to strike at any moment. "One of us will die today Voldemort, but it won't be me."

"Crucio!" Voldemort shouted.

"Protego!" Harry retorted. (A/N: I don't know if this simple spell could protect Harry from the Cruciatus Curse, but just pretend it can. I'm not really good at writing battle scenes.)

Ron watched helplessly as Harry battled Voldemort, a wizard who never hesitated to take a life. Ron was tempted to help his best friend, but he knew that only Harry could defeat Voldemort. Interfering with the Prophecy would only result in dire consequences.

"Avada Kedavra!" Harry shouted.

Voldemort skillfully dodged the spell and shouted more incantations. Eventually, both of them realized that they would have to find another way to kill each other since they both kept dodging spells.

Fortunately, an idea popped into Harry's head. This would be embarrassing and he would probably need therapy afterwards, but he had to do it- for everyone's sake.

A/N: It has been a while since I have read the Harry Potter books because of college and summer classes, so I don't remember what defensive spells you can use against the Unforgivable Curses. I'm really sorry if there were some inaccuracies in this chapter. If you find any errors, let me know, and I'll make the necessary changes as long as they don't affect my storyline.

Thank you again to my amazing reviewers:

**Valentines-hater: **I know cliffhangers suck, but it was necessary. Sorry!

**Blackdragonofdeath13: **Thank you very much for your review!

**Kole17: **I know cliffhangers are rotten. I hate them, too, but I had to end the chapter somewhere since I ran out of ideas. You're right: the voice indeed belongs to Voldemort. Cookies for you! (throws cookies)

**Kisses-in-the-rain: **Cool penname! Thanks for saying I'm a good writer and for reviewing.

**Rebel with a crappy attitude: **Whoa, girl! Settle down. Yes, I have to agree that Hermione has clearly lost her marbles. Who would reject a great guy, like Oliver? But this is Hermione, we're talking about. She may be quick with books, but she sure is slow with the boys.

Thanks for e-mailing me and reviewing! I sent you an e-mail as well.

**Lia06: **I'm more than happy to mention a story as wonderful as yours. Thank you for being an awesome reviewer!

A/N: Remember, everyone: 4 reviews and I'll post the next chapter. 8 reviews, and I'll post two chapters. 12 reviews, and you'll see the rest of the story. (Hint) (Hint) And yes, reviewing twice does count, but I prefer to have reviews from different authors.


	17. Harry's Brilliant Plan

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. I don't own Barney. Whoever created him, owns him. I don't know their names.

**Chapter Seventeen: Harry's Brilliant Plan**

A/N: I think I can safely guarantee that Harry's plan for defeating Voldemort is um, creative and original. I was on a sugar high while writing this chapter while reading a science textbook, so it may be a bit odd. Okay, okay. This chapter is downright weird! I come up with the strangest ideas when I eat too much sugar. Let's move on with the story...

Previously

Fortunately, an idea popped into Harry's head. This would be embarrassing and he would probably need therapy afterwards, but he had to do it- for everyone's sake.

-On with the story-

Long ago, when he was no more than five years old, Harry watched a children's program on television. Well, actually he peeked through a hole in the wall of his "room" and saw this program on the television. Anyway, his cousin Dudley would watch it every single day, and turn it up to full volume much to the neighbors' dismay. If Harry remembered correctly, it was by far, the most annoying children's program he had ever had the misfortune to watch. This program was "Barney."

**(A/N: I mean no offense to the creators of Barney. Anything pertaining to "Barney" should not be taken seriously. In case any of you readers like to sue, I should point out that I do not own Barney in any way, shape, or form. I give full credit to Barney's creators. Sorry, I don't know their names, and no offense to Barney fans. This is just for fun!)**

Harry remembered having countless nightmares of large purple dinosaurs that sang way too often and badly. He also remembered that this diabolical mutant also sang about love and sharing all the time- two things that Voldemort could not tolerate.

Harry continued to aim his wand at Voldemort, and fought the urge to laugh. He took a deep breath and began singing:

I love you

You love me

Surprise and fear spread across Voldemort's face. "What are you doing Potter? Stop that singing this instant!" Voldemort clamped his hands over his ears, trying to shield himself from the song's message of "love." (A/N: You may be wondering why Voldemort didn't just use a silencing charm. The answer is simple- the song was driving him mad and wrecking his logic. Trust me. This song is a deadly weapon. Er, no offense to the song's writer.)

Harry grinned and continued to sing while Ron struggled to hold in his laughter.

We're all one big ha-ppy fam-il-y

With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you

It was an interesting sight: Voldemort was cowering in the corner of the dungeon, trying to hold onto his sanity. His body shook violently and his head looked like it was about to explode. When Harry was sure Voldemort was distracted enough, he shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" Green light filled the room as Voldemort's blood-curdling screams caused Harry and Ron to cover their ears. Soon, the screams stopped and Voldemort lay lifeless, no longer able to kill anyone anymore. Harry had finally avenged the deaths of his parents and countless others. His life would finally return to normal; he would no longer have to carry the burden of saving the world. For the first time since he could remember, a feeling of relief spread throughout Harry's body. It was over. It was finally over.

Harry stood over Voldemort's body and smiled as he finished his song.

Won't you say you love me, too?

"Harry, that was bloody brilliant! How did you think of that?" Ron congratulated Harry.

Harry shuddered. "I was very desperate." Harry turned his attention to Hermione. He pressed two fingers against Hermione's throat and felt a pulse. "S-She's alive?"

Ron nodded. "I almost thought she died, but she's alive, though barely."

Hermione had been hit with the Avada Kedavra curse and she lived? "But how? She should be dead," Harry asked, more baffled than ever.

Ron lifted the locket that hung around her neck and smiled "She didn't die because of this."

Harry sighed with relief. "I'm glad she's okay, but she needs to go to the hospital wing."

Ron wore a grave expression on his face. " She'll be okay, but Wood-"

Ron didn't need to finish that sentence. Harry knew what he was about to say; he would no longer be woken up by Wood at the crack of dawn on Saturday to play Quidditch. He would no longer sit through Wood's longwinded speeches, or hear him rant about Flint. More importantly, Hermione would be devastated when she discovered Wood's fate. Harry didn't know how Hermione would handle all of this especially when she had already lost her parents.

"Well, we better carry both of them back to school," Ron said.

Harry nodded. "Accio Stretchers!" The two boys placed Hermione and Oliver on the stretchers and began searching for a way out of the dungeon.

After wandering around for a bit, the boys found their way out of the dungeon and began trudging across a clearing in a forest.

"At least this place looks familiar," Harry observed," I think it's the Forbidden Forest."

Ron sighed. "Bloody hell! That means we're only at the beginning of the forest. We still have a ways to go."

Suddenly, they heard a very familiar nagging voice. "Quit your whining, Ron."

Harry and Ron stopped dead in their tracks and turned around. Hermione was sitting up on the stretcher, smiling weakly at them.

"Hermione!" The two boys hugged her, relieved that she had awakened.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked.

Hermione massaged her forehead. "I have a bit of a headache actually, but other than that, I'm fine."

The boys sighed with relief, but they were a bit surprised that she was only suffering from a headache. "It's a good thing you wore that locket I gave you," Ron said.

"Thank you Ron for buying this locket at Hogsmeade, otherwise, I would be dead."

"You're welcome, Hermione. I'm just glad you're all right."

Hermione nodded. "Um, is Oliver going to be all right? " Hermione asked, her voice shaking when she saw Oliver sprawled out on the stretcher.

The boys shook their head. "I'm sorry, Hermione, but we don't think he's alive," Harry said gently.

Tears ran Hermione's face. "No, it can't be. He's alive! He's got to be!"

Ron placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Hermione wiped her tears from her eyes, but this was rather pointless, since even more tears poured out of her saddened brown eyes.. "T-Thanks, Ron. Could we stop by the lake before we head back to school? The lake was where Oliver first told me he l-loved me."

Harry gave her a gentle smile. "Of course." Eventually the trio arrived at the lake. Harry and Ron gently placed Oliver on the soft earth and walked away to give Hermione some time alone. She stared at Oliver and ran her fingers through his soft brown hair. Her fingers trailed down his pale cheek. "I've been a complete fool Oliver. I had all this time to tell you how I truly feel about you, and I didn't do it."

Hermione laid her head on Oliver's stomach, sobbing. He was the first and only guy she ever loved. Instead of treasuring their relationship, she took it for granted. Instead of telling Oliver each and every day how much she loved him, she pushed him away. Now it was too late. Time was up.

"Hermione?"

Hermione sat up and saw Oliver's eyes were open. "Oliver?"

"Yeah, its me." Oliver coughed a few times and briefly clutched his sides. Afterwards, he cupped her face with his hands and said, "My angel, I don't know how much time I have, so listen carefully. Hermione, you've always been there for me. I know you're going to say you haven't done nearly as much for me as I have for you, but you're wrong. Seeing you smile has done wonders for me. You know, I've been the Quidditch Captain since my third year at Hogwarts, and I've always had a lot of fans cheering for me, but I've never cheered for anyone until the moment I saw you. What I'm trying to say is that I will always be your biggest fan."

Tears overflowed from Hermione's brown eyes. "Hermione, remember the day at this lake when I told you how much I love you?"

Hermione nodded, still overcome with tears. "Well, after I told you about my feelings, you seemed a bit upset. I really thought I blew it, and that you would never want to be around me again, so I wrote a "good-bye" poem for you. Since you forgave me, I never recited it for you. But now the time is right. Oliver cleared his throat and recited his poem:

I'll treasure you always

You mean more to me

Than any words can convey

I can't help but worship you

As the goddess that you are

During my darkest hours

Hermione, you were my shining star

My only reason to live was to be with you

And admire your beauty, intelligence and charm

All I ever wanted was to be loved by you

And hold you forever in my arms

But you do not feel the same

I can't change your feelings

All I ask is for you to promise me

That you will find a guy

Who truly loves you

As much as I do

Oliver wiped away a tear from her face. "I love you my angel. Remember, I will be with you always." Before Hermione had a chance to tell him how much she loved him, Oliver's eyes snapped shut. He was gone.

Hermione laid her head on his stomach and sobbed. "I love you Oliver! I always have!" But it was too late. Questions of why she didn't tell him sooner and of why she was such a coward soared through her brain. She continued to sob for all of those she lost- her mother, her father and Oliver. Her world crumbled once again. She couldn't take it anymore. The sorrow was too great, so great in fact, that she could feel her heart breaking. All of the joy she had once known vanished within a second.

Finally, darkness overtook her as she laid next to Oliver, overwhelmed with grief.

A/N: All right, so everything sucks right now. Oliver's dying and Hermione has a broken heart, but at least Voldemort is dead.

And now, I will thank my reviewers:

**Lost angel92: **Well, at least you know Hermione will live. As for Oliver....um, read the next chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**Shoe Malfoy: **Hr/O is my absolute favorite pairing. Thanks for reviewing!

**Valentines-hater: **Aww, you guessed! (Sulks) Just kidding. Thanks for reviewing!

**Buffy2000: **I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Thanks for reviewing!

**GobletofFireluver4: **You guessed right! Hermione's locket saved her, but Oliver.... Thanks for reviewing!

**Sarah: **Thank you for reviewing!

**Me: **It's strange, but I came up with the plot for this story while reading an older sibling's engineering magazine for fun (yes, I am a total science/math geek). I was reading something about signal processing and studying some mathematical proof on the opposite page, when I figured out how to develop the romance between Oliver and Hermione. My brain works in strange and mysterious ways. I don't know how to explain it. Thanks for reviewing!

**Lia06: **Thanks for reviewing! You'll see what will happen to Oliver and Hermione very soon.

A/N: Since I got 8 reviews, I think it's only fair that I post the next chapter as well. Thank you all for your support!


	18. Missing You

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.

**Chapter Eighteen: Missing You**

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. She pulled herself to a sitting position and saw Harry and Ron attempting to sleep while sitting in chairs. She was touched that they had literally stayed by her side, but then she was reminded of why she passed out in the first place. Oliver, her love, had died, and she had witnessed it.

Dumbledore knocked gently on the door. "Miss Granger, may I come in?"

"Of course, sir." Dumbledore placed a silencing charm around the boys so the talking wouldn't awaken them.

"Miss Granger, I am very sorry about what happened to Mr. Wood," Dumbledore began, looking very grave.

Hermione nodded, holding back tears. "Thank you, professor."

"I do have some good news, however, that may bring you some hope. Mr. Wood is not dead, but he has suffered quite an ordeal. His chances of survival are quite low, but nevertheless it is possible that he will recover. Miss Granger, your friends mentioned that you dove in front of him, protecting him from a third of the Avada Kedavra curse. What amazes me is that you two are not dead. Would you care to explain how that is even possible?"

Hermione's heart lightened considerably when Dumbledore said that there was a chance that Oliver could recover, but her heart became heavy again when she realized that it was highly unlikely that this would happen.

"The reason for my survival and... Oliver's is simple. Ron gave me this locket, which can reflect curses or lessen their effects. When Voldemort's curse was about to strike Oliver, I jumped in front of him, taking most of the curse as you said, which was lessened considerably by my locket. Oliver got hit with a few sparks of the curse, so I suppose that's why he's badly hurt, but not dead as you said."

Dumbledore nodded understandingly. "That explains a lot. It is incredibly fortunate that you three came across that locket, or else- well, I don't even want to think about what could have happened." He stood up and walked over to the door and turned to Hermione and noticed how she was still distraught over Oliver. "Miss Granger, remember that a little faith can go a long way."

Hermione nodded and said goodbye to the headmaster. As if right on cue, Madame Pomfrey walked hurriedly into the hospital wing and began mixing a new potion for Oliver. "Ah, Miss Granger, you're awake. How are you feeling, dear?"

"Health-wise? I feel fine," Hermione responded, trying to hold back tears.

Concerned, Madame Pomfrey turned to Hermione. "Are you sure you're all right, dear?"

Hermione nodded slowly. "Yes, thank you Madame Pomfrey. Um, can I go get some fresh air? I feel fine now."

Madame Pomfrey raised an eyebrow. "Since you're feeling okay, I suppose," she said, a bit unsure.

Hermione thanked her and prepared to leave. Right before she walked out the door, Hermione asked," Madame Pomfrey, will Oliver survive?"

Madame Pomfrey sighed. "At this stage, I do not know. Check back in a week, dear."

Hermione nodded and left. She ran through the castle, crying, and ignoring the stares as she ran. She couldn't take it anymore. Oliver was basically dead, her parents were dead, and though she was alive, she couldn't help feeling like her soul had died along with them.

"Hermione, wait!" Ron called as he watched a slightly bushy-haired girl running through the corridors.

"Just let her go, Ron. She needs some time alone," Harry said wisely.

All Hermione could think about was the cruelty of life. It was bad enough that she had thought Oliver died, but now she received the news that there's a very small chance that he could survive. She was glad that he at least had a chance, but his chance of surviving was so small that he was as good as dead. That little bit of hope hanging in front of her was like life's way of laughing at her misfortune.

Hermione headed out of the castle and began jogging to the edge of the shores (A/N: the shores of the place where the first years use boats to get to Hogwarts). She stared at the ocean, watching the waves gradually rise, and then come crashing down when they reached the shore. "It's just like life," Hermione whispered to herself," One minute life allows you to build up success and happiness, and the next, you find all of your success and happiness come crashing down, becoming failure and misery."

The wind continued to blow harshly, the coldness biting her cheeks. She shivered violently and pulled out her journal from her bag. Hermione knew that there was a good chance Oliver wouldn't recover, and that she might as well face the fact that he would never return. Although his absence brought her great pain, she never wanted to forget him, but at the same time, just thinking of him made her smile. Hermione decided to immortalize her memory of him by writing about him in her journal. After pausing a moment, she began writing:

**(A/N: This poem I wrote is slightly altered from the original version I wrote, to fit the story. Please don't skip this. It took forever to write)**

The wind ruffles my hair

I stare at the ocean

A tear rolls down my cheek

How could I reject you?

How could I've been so weak?

You gave me sixteen roses

On my sixteenth birthday

You gave up Quidditch for a week

Just to show your love for me

But I ignored every kind word

Every hug, and every kiss

Now I regret my stupidity

But I cannot change this

As I gaze at the ocean

I can't help but think of you

How you made me feel special

When it was just us two

But I was afraid of you

Afraid that I was falling in love too soon

But now I know true love has no bounds

I wish I had this revelation

When you were still around

Now you're gone

Time is up

I will no longer see

The passion in your eyes

Or see you chase after the Quidditch Cup

You will no longer be

On this earth

But that doesn't mean

My memories of you

Don't fill me with mirth

Just before you shut your eyes

You cupped my face with your hands

And said," I've always been your biggest fan."

I stared at you with surprise

Now knowing what to say

Emotions surged through me

No guy has ever made me feel this way

Once you got my attention

You brushed a tear from my eye

And what you said afterwards

I will remember until the day I die

OLIVER:

I'll treasure you always

You mean more to me

Than any words can convey

I can't help but worship you

As the goddess that you are

During my darkest hours

Hermione, you were my shining star

My only reason to live was to be with you

And admire your beauty, intelligence and charm

All I ever wanted was to be loved by you

And hold you forever in your arms

But you do not feel the same

I can't change your feelings

All I ask is for you to promise me

That you will find a guy

Who truly loves you

As much as I do

HERMIONE:

Your skin became ice

Your eyes snapped shut

I shouldn't have thought twice

About telling you how much I care

Though my bravery ran away

My feelings for you have never swayed

I can't keep my promise

About finding a guy who

Will love me as much as you do

Because your love is unique

And I can never love any guy

As much as I love you

Hermione wiped away her tears as she closed her journal. She stood up and brushed the sand off of her uniform, as she stared at the ocean, remembering Oliver, her true love, and best friend.

A/N: All right, for posting 2 chapters, I expect 8 reviews. 4 additional reviews will allow you to see the conclusion of this story. I promise that you guys will be satisfied with the ending! In your reviews, I'd appreciate it if you also comment on the poem. I wrote the poem ages ago, but it was incredibly hard for me to write it since I'm not really an emotional person, believe it or not. (I prefer logic to emotion) Thank you to all my lovely reviewers in advance. You guys rock!


	19. Worth the Wait

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. Nsync owns "Tearing up my heart."

WARNING: Contains mild swearing towards the end.

**Chapter Nineteen: Worth the Wait**

"Hermione, how are you feeling?" Ron asked warily during breakfast. He and Harry had gotten an extension of their vacation so they could comfort Hermione.

Hermione sighed. "As good as I can be, Ron." Hermione decided to focus her mind on something else. "I'm sorry guys. I shouldn't be moping around. I mean, Harry defeated Voldemort! This is definitely the time to celebrate."

"It's okay, Hermione. I'm just glad it's all over," Harry said with a smile.

'Hey, um, Harry, I never got a chance to ask you how you defeated Voldemort," Hermione said curiously.

Harry turned red with embarrassment while Ron exploded with laughter. Hermione raised her eyebrow. "What? What's so funny?"

"I sang the 'I love you' song from Barney," Harry mumbled, clearly still traumatized by the whole experience.

Hermione burst out laughing. "Why on earth would you do that?"

"For a long time we kept dodging or blocking each other's curses and spells, so I needed to distract him for a moment in order to attack him. While he was being tortured by that... song, I used the Avada Kedavra curse on him."(A/N: No offense to the writer of that song or the creators of Barney)

Hermione continued to laugh. "That was really quite brilliant, Harry! Strange, but brilliant. It's just that I find it very hard to believe that Voldemort would come to his downfall because of a silly muggle song."

Harry grinned. "I was surprised, too, but it doesn't matter. He's gone now."

Ron cheered. "The cloaked weirdo is no more, thanks to the great Harry Potter!"

Before Harry could respond, Dumbledore made an announcement. "Attention students! I know that the summer holiday is drawing near-"

Dumbledore was interrupted by cheering and applause from the students especially from the seventh and fifth years who had to take their NEWTS and OWLS, respectively, and were anxious for the exams to end.

When the applause died down, Dumbledore continued," Yes, the upcoming summer holiday is worthy of celebration, but this year we all have something far greater to celebrate: Harry Potter has defeated Voldemort!"

The students stared at Dumbledore in shock, trying to register what he just said. Suddenly cheers and applause broke out among the students and faculty. Faculty members got out of their chairs and began dancing with joy. Soon everyone began chanting "Harry! Harry!"

"We knew you could do it Harry!"

"You saved us all!"

"Oh, Mr. Potter, bless you!"

"Well done!"

Dumbledore shouted," I think this calls for a celebration!" Soon piles of deserts, black pudding, ham, roast beef and other food appeared on the tables. Students chatted animatedly amongst each other and congratulated Harry, while Dumbledore summoned the students' favorite band, the Weird Sisters who began singing:

It's tearing up my heart when I'm with you

But when we are apart, I feel it too

And no matter what I do, I feel the pain

With or without you

Baby, I don't understand

Just why we can't be lovers

Things are getting out of hand

Trying too much, baby we can't win

Let it go

If you want me boy, let me know (A/N: "girl" was changed to "boy")

I am down on my knees

I can't take it anymore

It's tearing up my heart when I'm with you

But when we are apart, I feel it too

And no matter what I do, I feel the pain

With or without you

Baby don't misunderstand

What I'm trying to tell ya

In the corner of my mind

Baby, it feels like we are running out of time

Let it go

If you want me boy, let me know

I am down on my knees

I can't take it anymore

It's tearing up my heart when I'm with you

But when we are apart, I feel it too

And no matter what I do, I feel the pain

With or without you

Tearin up my heart and soul

We're apart I feel it too

And no matter what I do, I feel the pain

With or without you

And no matter what I do, I feel the pain

With or without you

(A/N: Yes, I know I chose a cheesy and superficial pop song but it does accurately convey how Oliver and Hermione are feeling- they experience heartache when they're together and when they're apart.)

While Ron and Harry were dancing with Lavender and Luna, they noticed that Hermione was sitting in the corner of the Great Hall, sipping pumpkin juice. A look of intense sorrow was plastered on her lovely face. You could see her soul dying right before your eyes.

"Excuse us, girls. We need to speak with Hermione." Lavender and Luna nodded knowingly as Harry and Ron made their way towards Hermione.

"Hey guys," Hermione greeted them with a smile. "Harry, I don't think I've said how proud I am of you for defeating Voldemort. I remember earlier this year, you promised me that you would defeat him and live. I just want to say- thank you for keeping your promise."

Harry grinned. "I'm glad I kept it, too."

Ron studied Hermione's expression carefully. "Hermione, are you feeling all right?"

Hermione nodded amazed at his perceptiveness. "Yes. It's just that the song that the Weird Sisters sang reminded me of my feelings for Oliver. Before the fight with Voldemort, I had a million chances to tell Oliver how much I love him and I missed every single one all because I was too scared to get too close to someone. I was too scared that once I fell in love with him, he would be taken away from me, but now I realize that it's far scarier and more painful being apart from someone you love."

Ron frowned. "Hold on a second there, Mione. Oliver isn't actually dead yet."

"Just have a little faith, Hermione," Harry added.

Hermione wiped away a tear. "Well, his chance of survival is very slight, so he's as good as dead. It's easier to think of him as dead, so I won't get any false hope."

"They're right, my angel. Have a little faith."

Hermione turned around and saw Oliver! He looked exhausted, but at least the color returned to his face. She jumped into his arms and gave him one of her famous bone-crushing hugs.

Oliver gasped for oxygen. "Loosen...your...grip... my...angel."

Hermione blushed and released him. "Sorry, Oliver. I-I just can't believe you're alive! You're really alive!"

Oliver hugged her. "I'm here now. I told you I'd always be with you." Ron and Harry smiled and walked away so as to give them some privacy.

"Hey, Wood!" a sneering voice called. (A/N: Guess, who?)

Oliver and Hermione turned to face the owner of the voice- Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Oliver and Hermione demanded at the same time.

Malfoy smirked before continuing. "Hey, Mudblood, is it true you fainted of fright during the fight with Voldemort?" Malfoy asked, sneering.

Oliver was about to intervene, when Hermione motioned for him to remain silent. Oliver reluctantly remained quiet. _I really should just punch that little weasel..._

Hermione's eyes darkened. "If you call me 'Mudblood' one more time Malfoy, I'll beat you up until you're nothing but a puddle of cheap hair gel and slime. I doubt you'll be able to smirk then," Hermione threatened.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Right. Like you could actually hurt me. You're dreaming....Mudblood."

Before Malfoy could sneer, or smirk again, Hermione kicked Malfoy on his face. He clutched his bloody nose, shrieking in pain. She then kicked him in the groin and punched him in the stomach. He fell onto the ground, writhing in pain. Oliver stared at the trembling and groaning Malfoy with shock. _Note to self: Never get Hermione angry._

Hermione smiled triumphantly and knelt down beside the Slytherin. "Who's suffering from fright now, Ferret Boy?" She kicked him gently (he suffered enough pain) behind a curtain so the faculty wouldn't notice.

Hermione returned her attention to Oliver as if nothing had happened, and smiled a genuine smile for the first time since Oliver was taken to the hospital wing. "Oliver, I have something to tell you- something that I should have told you every single day."

Oliver smiled down at her. "What is it, my angel?" He was still a little afraid of Hermione's impressive fighting abilities, so he chose his words carefully, not wanting to provoke her. If she didn't want to discuss the fight with Malfoy, he sure as hell wouldn't.

"I love you." (A/N: Everyone, say it with me," Finally!")

Oliver's eyes widened with surprise. He wasn't expecting those words. That was the first time he had ever heard those words come from Hermione's mouth. "What did you say?" Oliver asked, unable to believe what Hermione had just said. _I must be in a dream! None of this could possibly be real._

Hermione repeated," I said I love you Oliver. All this time I've been afraid to tell you because I was afraid I was going to lose you, and I didn't want to get too close. But now I know, that it will bring me far more pain to hide my feelings from you and see you die, knowing that I never told you how much I truly care, how much I love you."

Oliver was overcome with so much happiness that he lifted Hermione off her feet and spun her around. "Hermione, you've just made me the happiest guy to ever walk the earth!" He set her down and gazed lovingly into her eyes." I love you, Hermione. There are no words on the face of this earth that can express how much I truly love you."

Much to Oliver's surprise, Hermione pulled Oliver toward her and kissed him passionately. Although he was losing oxygen since they were passing the two -minute mark during their first kiss, Oliver never wanted her to stop. He could literally live off of the love Hermione had for him. _Who the hell needs oxygen?_ Finally, after a few more seconds (or rather, a few more minutes) more of kissing, Hermione released him, and smiled. "I love you, Oliver more than life itself. I just wished I hadn't taken so long to say it."

Oliver wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and smiled lovingly at her. "Hermione, it was worth the wait." He held tightly onto Hermione as she rested her head against his shoulder, both of them never wanting to let go.

A/N: Well, that's the end. So are you happy with the ending? If you liked this story you should definitely thank **skisolie** for suggesting that I write a story based on one of my poems, "Time is Up." Without her, this story would not exist!

And now I will thank all of my amazing, wonderful, loyal reviewers. This story is worthless without all of your comments and opinions.

**Acid green quil: **Thank you for reviewing!

**Lost angel92: **Thank you for your review!

**Rebel with a crappy attitude: **Relax! Oliie's safe. Hope you liked the ending. Thanks for reviewing!

**Valentines-hater: **Come on, you didn't really think I could let Oliver die, did you? I'm not _that_ cruel. Thanks for reviewing!

**Buffy: **Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope you like the ending.

**Kyra Malfoy: **Yeah, it's mushy. I admit it, but what's a romance story without a bit of mush? :) Thanks for reviewing!

**Mandy: **Wow! You really think my writing is almost as good as Ms. Rowling's? That's quite a compliment! I'm honored to be even considered to have writing that's almost as good as hers. Thanks for reviewing!

**Lia06: **Don't worry. I could never kill off Oliie! He's one of my favorite characters! Thanks for reviewing!

**Gabriel Madden-Lovato: **Thank you so much for reviewing!

A/N: I probably won't be writing a sequel since I haven't come up with any good plot ideas. I am, however, writing another Hermione/Oliver fanfic called "Adventures in America," in which they go on a last ditch effort to save Oliver's Muggle Studies grade. Oliver will be sweet like he was in this story, but he will also be occasionally clueless, yet intelligent at times, arrogant, curious, adorable, etc. Hermione will be similar to how she is in the book. I won't post this until I finish writing it because I don't want to leave anyone hanging in suspense for several months.

If you don't see your name on this chapter and you reviewed this chapter, that just means I posted the final chapter before your review showed up. Please know that I really appreciate your reviews. Thank you all for being such terrific reviewers! I'll never forget you guys!


End file.
